Of Crumbling Masks
by Spicy Lime 63
Summary: Naruto is holding a dark secret...what happens when people start to find out? What will he do? WARNING: Some suicidal tendecies. Some sexual references. No lemons or limes, pairings, or yaoi--just a very slight twist for 1 or 2 chaps.
1. of cracks

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. If I did…I would be with the hotness that is Itachi! grabs Itachi plushie and hugs it to death

Warning: has some suicidal tendencies and dark thoughts.

Now…onto the story!

A boy of about 14 was leaving Wave country for the second time in his life with his team after a long while. But now that his team's mission is over, they are going back to Konoha. This boy's name is Uzumaki Naruto. He has blond hair and blue eyes of such a depth that you could get lost in them. As they leave you could see Naruto smiling stupidly and waving goodbye.

Although, no one knows that he hides behind his mask of smiles. He acts stupid and he does pranks to "get attention", but that's not really true. His being behind that mask is worse than that of Gaara. His being is of self loathing, angst and much more. For, you see, his mask keeps him alive. But soon, someone will find out…and that's where this story takes place.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! When we get back would you go out with me?!" shouted Naruto.

"NOOO! All I want is Sasuke!" **CRACK "**Why don't you just leave me and Sasuke-kun alone?!" **CRACK** (another crack added to the slowly deteriorating mask).

Kakashi was walking too far ahead of them, reading his perverted book, to even reprimand Sakura for what she said. As she continued even more cracks were added until they stopped for the night. They were close to Konoha, but they decided to stop for the night.

Naruto volunteered for the first shift. As the others slept he thought to himself.

'Why can't they just be nice to me? I have done nothing wrong. Maybe…I should…no…I shouldn't. Not now. I need more time to think. I won't wake them up. I need the peace of mind.'

That morning…

"You baka!!!" roared Sakura "You shouldn't have been so stupid as to take watch the entire night! Now you're all tired and you're gonna just slow us down." **CRACK** Sasuke just "hn'ed" in agreement. As for Kakashi…he just doesn't pay attention to his students.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I just needed the time to think." Said Naruto in an uncharacteristically somber face, surprising them all…even Kakashi.

"Naruto. Is something wrong? You never act like this."

"No. I-I'm fine. Really! Because I'm gonna be Hokage! Believe it!" insert cheesy fox grin

Just as they got to the village, Naruto told the others that he had something to do an ran off. Although, Kakashi noticed something was up, so he told Sakura and Sasuke to hand in the report and he'd come in later to verify it. With that, he was off and following Naruto.

As Naruto went farther into the forest, Kakashi noticed a difference in his student. He didn't seem as hyper and bouncy. 'I wonder what he's doing and where he's going. It's not like him to act…dark. I've never seen him like this. I think I'll keep following him.'

When Naruto finally stopped, they were both a good while away from the village. It was then that Naruto took a meditative pose and searched his soul. As he opened his eyes he saw the Kyuubi in all his glory. He walked up fearlessly and leaned up on the cage. In his mind, it was a swirling black and red with huge ocean sized puddles on the ground. The puddles represented his unshed tears and as for the rest…well…you can figure out for yourself. But there was a giant light in this black abyss that is his mind. The Kyuubi.

"**What do you want, brat?" **said the Kyuubi thoroughly annoyed.

"I've finally decided. I'm tired of this life. I want to be rid of this burden that is life. I've done more than enough. I'm through with it. I came to say goodbye for good." He said in a I-don't-care-anymore voice. With that, he left before Kyuubi could stop him.

Kakashi watched Naruto just sit there and then finally, after a good half hour, get up. But when he got up, Kakashi noticed that he took something out of a pouch and hold it up to his neck hesitantly. A kunai! Naruto was going to take his life! 'I must do something!' thought Kakashi as he poofed away.

As Naruto sat there holding the kunai, he thought to himself. 'This is the end…I'm finally going to be free! I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, Baa-chan and Shizune-nee, Ero-sennin. I'm sorry, but I have to do this if I wanna be free. Goodbye.'

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the cliffie, but it's only morning and I'm seriously in need of more coffee. And I also ran out of good ideas for the moment. BTW…sorry for the spelling and please review. If you don't, I won't know what I'm doing wrong. Hope to update soon! byes.


	2. of scoldings

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. If I did…I would be with the hotness that is Itachi! _grabs Itachi plushie and hugs it to death_

Warning: has some suicidal tendencies and dark thoughts.

BTW: Sorry, but my lines don't work so…you'll find out what I used instead. Also, thank you so much to Chibi Strawberry for the nice review! _gives a giant ice cream cone _ Scolds the others for no review but pleads for mercy and hides from throwing knives and other such sharp objects being thrown.

Now…onto the story!

Stupid lines don't work- 

Last time:

As Naruto sat there holding the kunai, he thought to himself. 'This is the end…I'm finally going to be free! I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, Baa-chan and Shizune-nee, Ero-sennin. I'm sorry, but I have to do this if I wanna be free. Goodbye.'

Stupid lines don't work- 

As Naruto was about to slit his neck, a hand suddenly shot out from nowhere and grabbed the kunai. When Naruto opened his eyes that he didn't even know he closed, he saw a very pissed off Tsunade in front of him, along with Kakashi, Shizune, and Jiraiya. All respectively pissed off as well.

"What the HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!!!!" shouted Tsunade with the others all staring with a mixture of emotions from anger to worry and a mix of many other things. "ANSWER ME!!" she screamed shaking him. It was then that the others grabbed her so that she released a scared Naruto.

When she calmed down, she said "Meet me in my office _immediately_." And with that, poofed away.

Jiraiya was going to talk to Naruto, but Shizune stopped him by grabbing his arm and shaking her head. They too poofed away, leaving only Kakashi who said, "We'll talk alone later." When Naruto nodded his head in reply, he motioned for him to follow him back to Konoha.

Stupid lines don't work- 

Back in Konoha…

Shizune was trying to comfort Tsunade. "It's all right, Tsunade. Shh…it's ok." She said soothingly rubbing her back.

"But it's not ok, Shizune. He almost killed himself today! If it weren't for Kakashi…he…he…" she started to bawl. She just didn't know what to do. 'How could I have not seen this coming? I should have known. Not even I could have withstood the hatred as long as he has. It was only a matter of time. He's like a bomb waiting to explode at any moment.' She mused sadly, starting to cry again.

Poor Shizune just didn't know what to do. She has never seen Tsunade act this way before. Maybe when her brother and Dan died, but never before has she seen her act this depressed. 'I can't say I blame her though. Naruto-kun, why did you do it? He should know that there are people here that do care about him…' Shizune's thoughts were cut off as Naruto and Kakashi walked through the door. One looking somber and the other looking agitated, respectively.

When the two came in, they first saw the heap that was Tsunade trying to clean herself up to look suitable again. Then they noticed a frantic Shizune, who didn't know what to do. Finally, they saw a very pissed looking Jiraiya. The coldness in his eyes was almost tangible. But there was also a hint of something more, but it quickly left as he noticed Naruto and Kakashi enter.

When Tsunade felt she was presentable, she sent everyone out except for Naruto. She wanted a good, long talk with Naruto, who was staring absently at his feet with his eyes hidden by his hair.

"Naruto. Naruto. Please tell me why. I understand that you're hurting, but why?" she said almost in tears again.

He slowly looked up. His eyes had a hurt so deep in them that Tsunade reeled back in shock. She had never seen him like this before. It pained her heart so much to see him like this. For her to see her brother, or son depending on her mood, like this tore her apart on the inside. When he finally spoke to her, he sounded to wise and too old for one of his age.

"Baa-chan. You already know why. Please don't ask." 'At least he called me baa-chan.' She thought desperately.

"Naruto. I need to know. Don't you understand?" she asked more pressingly "Don't you understand that you would be hurting us? That you would be hurting me?!" she said almost shouting.

"Yes. But how many would honestly care? Four or Five people out of the entire Konoha?! Tell me, _Tsunade-sama_, how many would honestly care? ANSWER ME!!" he shouted almost in tears, but not allowing them to fall.

It was then that Tsunade snapped. **SMACK!!** "How dare you?" she said menacingly. "Does our friendship mean that little to you? Does _my_ friendship mean that little to you?" He slowly shook his head. "Good. Do you understand how much this would devastate Iruka, or me, or Jiraiya, or even Shizune?" she asked pleading.

He looked her in the eyes and answer very slowly and deliberately. "Yes. I'm sorry, but is my life only worth four people? I only have so few people to…to even rely on…and…I can feel myself slowly breaking, Baa-chan. You, of all people, should know what that means. I'm only doing the inevitable. Shouldn't I…" he never got to finish as Tsunade grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. Naruto finally released the long held tears. "Shh…it's ok, Naruto. I'm here." After a long while, they finally realized that they were oblivious to the surrounding world and didn't hear the loud pounding on the barely-staying-up-from-all-the-pounding door. So, Tsunade opened the door and let in all those who were standing there. AKA: Jiraiya, Shizune, and Kakashi. Sadly, Iruka was out on a mission and hasn't heard yet.

"None of you will mention anything to anyone. With the exception of Iruka, of course. Although, I warn you to be cautious when telling him. When he gets upset, he can do quite a bit of damage. But if I catch any one of you saying a word of this, I will personally make your life a living hell." She said with an evil smirk. "That includes you too, Shizune." Then addressing everyone… "We will not talk of this, except in my office or if you absolutely need to. Now leave me except for Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi, wait outside please, while I talk to Naruto one last time." She said, politely waiting for Kakashi and the others to leave.

"Naruto, come here." She said in a demanding voice. Naruto knew not to disobey her at this moment in time.

She then lifted his chin to check his neck. She saw a little bit of make-up, barely noticeable, and wiped it off. What she found scared her. She saw a few more scars there that shouldn't even be showing. The only they would be showing would be if he has done this numerous times. She then grabbed his wrists and saw some cover-up there too. Underneath were more scars. She wanted to cry all over again, but she decided not to…for now.

"Please, Naruto, just remember that you do have people that care. If I find out that you try to take your life again, I will put a permanent ANBU squad to guard over you." It was then that he mumbled something incoherent. She strained to hear, but couldn't. So she just dropped it. "Take care, Naruto. That is all. Send in Kakashi now."

When he left, he saw her taking out a giant sake bottle, and shook his head. "You can go in now Kakashi-sensei." He said. When Kakashi went in, and Naruto knew he was alone, he took his time to regain his mask. 'I will not cause more suffering to those who do care. Never again. But, it will all e…' he never got to finish because it was then that he walked out into the streets of Konoha with his mask on once again.

Stupid lines don't work- 

Thanks so much for reading. I hope that you enjoyed it. No, this will not be a one shot or anything. It will have multiple chapters…until the surprise ending…even for me. I just wing it. I don't write this ahead of time, so please be gentle. _cringes in fear_ all that I can say now is to please review. Without reviews, I can't get better at writing stories. Well…thanks! ---- _yawn_. _grabs Itachi plushie and falls asleep from exhaustion _byes 'til the next chappie!


	3. of trying times

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. If I did…I would be with the hotness that is Itachi! _grabs Itachi plushie and hugs it to death_

Warning: has some suicidal tendencies and dark thoughts. And language.

BTW: Thank you so much to for the nice reviews, Atlantismonkey, spriggan-d, makacatori, and (once again) Chibi Strawberry! _gives giant cup cakes _Scolds the others for no review but pleads for mercy and hides behind shield with plushie Itachi! (Itachi-chan ).

Now…onto the story!

Last time:

When he left, he saw her taking out a giant sake bottle, and shook his head. "You can go in now Kakashi-sensei." He said. When Kakashi went in, and Naruto knew he was alone, he took his time to regain his mask. 'I will not cause more suffering to those who do care. Never again. But, it will all e…' he never got to finish because it was then that he walked out into the streets of Konoha with his mask on once again.

* * *

Back in Konoha:

"Kakashi, I have a favor to ask of you." Tsunade asked, sounding her actual age for once. You could almost see her genjutsu escaping her. Kakashi noticed this, and could almost see wrinkles appearing every once in a while. 'This has really hit her hard. She must know the gravity of the situation. I wonder just how bad it is.' Kakashi silently pondered. "What is it Tsunade-sama?"

"I would like you to keep a close eye on him during training and missions. I have already planned on someone watching over him when he's not with you. Don't worry. I picked people that don't want his head on a stake." She took another long gulp of sake before continuing. "I want a detailed report every time and if you see him trying this again…stop him and bring him back here. I don't care if you have to use force or not."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." He said and poofed away once more.

'This will be a long and trying time for me and many others. I just hope that the time doesn't come too soon. I need to start making preparations.' She thought before falling asleep on her desk.

* * *

With Naruto:

A blond boy was on his way to his apartment with a goofy grin plastered on his face. It was so huge it almost looked like it was hurting him. But the people didn't see his little slip-up and just continued to glare and whisper behind his back.

"demon…"

"monster…"

"we should kill him…"

"how dare he walk with a smile…"

"that bastard…"

"…die…"

"…Die…"

"…DIE…"

'Stop it! Please stop…I've heard this all before. So, please stop. I know all of that already you sons of bitches! Gah! I can see why Kyuubi-_kun_ (Kyuubi laughed heartily at this) wanted to destroy this wretched town. They better pray that I don't get my hands on them or else I might…' he thought many other thoughts, but some of the words are too graphic for a general crowd to hear. Anyways…

Naruto was too wrapped up in his thoughts to even notice a strange chakra signature following him home. This person was a young psychotic woman named Anko. She was also grumbling about stupid, dumb, idiot, blonds who take too long to get to their fucking house. 'Stupid Tsunade. Making me watch the dumb brat. All she said was to watch him and make sure he doesn't kill himself, and then to report everything back to her. At least it's not too bad.' She seethed.

Naruto had just gotten to the house before he accidentally let it slip. 'I came so close back there. So close to just exploding. I have to control this. If I don't then it'll be for the worse.' He shuddered at the thought. He already knew that there were many cracks in his mask, but he had nothing to repair it with anymore. He slowly watched through the years as it started to break. The mask he wears is the only way he can suffer throughout the day without… It just hurt too much to say it, even think about it.

'I just have to keep it up a little bit longer. That way, no one will suspect anything. I know that Baa-chan will have someone watching me now, so I have to be careful. Very careful.' Sighing mentally, he noted sadly, 'This will be a long, and very trying time.'

He too went to sleep.

Anko, nearby (somewhere), hopped down to his window. Having nothing better to do, she looked around his apartment. What she saw was trash littering the apartment here and there. There was also red writing that was smudged on the walls, but she could make out some of the words. Some were, _Demon, Why don't you die?!, you bastard!, How could you kill the Yondaime?!, You piece of trash, _and many other obscenities that were scratched throughout the place. She noticed that the apartment was also sparsely furnished.

Naruto was in his bedroom, which happened to be the only clean area in the entire area. Anko couldn't see his face, but his body language said that he was relaxed. But, when he turned over and his hair didn't cover his face, she could clearly see him. She sadly noted how he looked too old for one of his age.

'He never looks like this. Maybe it's because he hides himself from the world that he's always known. A world of hate.' She mused. Her thoughts wandered as the night slowly encased her.

* * *

Well…another chapter done. And, yes it is true, I do all of these at one time (spontaneously) and let the story take me with it, instead of me dragging the story along. I think it adds to it. _Insert smile here._ I also have to say that to all of those who say that I'm a "genius", I don't really agree. I think that I could do better. (does Lee pose) I will try! (insert Lee's smile) Well, thanks anyways! And just so you all know…I will not be updating as much when school starts again. I will try, but just to warn you (way ahead of time). Thanks again to all of those that give a review that I didn't mention! (I think I forgot to mention someone…(thinks too much) OWWW! Brain hurts now). Well, byes for now!

BTW: sorry for the short chaps. Gomen.


	4. of following

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. If I did…I would be with the hotness that is Itachi! _grabs Itachi plushie and hugs it to death_

Warning: has some suicidal tendencies and dark thoughts. And language.

BTW: Thank you so much to for the nice reviews, Archangel Rhapsody, Ninja Prinny, and badlevel50percent! _Hands out Gaara plushies holding chocolate bars! (drools, but he's not as good as Itachi-chan!) _Scolds the others for no review but after being pummeled so many times, manages to evade all thrown objects and then gets pissed and starts throwing flaming marshmallows at them while hugging chibi Itachi plushie. (Itachi-chan!)

Now…onto the story!

* * *

Last time:

'He never looks like this. Maybe it's because he hides himself from the world that he's always known. A world of hate.' She mused. Her thoughts wandered as the night slowly encased her.

* * *

As Naruto awoke, he saw a shadow darting from his window. He was still half asleep and didn't really think anything of it at the time. So, he made his way over to the fridge where he found some sort of alien life form (moldy milk?) that attacked him. So he threw it down the drain and knew that he must have been dreaming.

He slowly got changed into the disgusting orange jumpsuit that he has learned to despise as the years went on. It represented everything that he has hated throughout his life. This jumpsuit was a representation to him of his life. Bright on the outside, but dark and hollow on the inside. It was also a sign of his servitude. His duty. This orange jumpsuit labeled him many things. But not one of them good. In a way, it was also a mask, but of a different sort that's hard to explain to someone who does not already know.

When he finally finished, he went to meet his team on training ground 7.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Wanna go on a date with me?" pleaded Naruto.

"I would rather die than even be seen with you! Sadly, you're on my team. Besides, you can never even come close to my Sasuke-kun." State Sakura with tons of malice towards the young Uzumaki. **MAJOR** **CRACK**

It just so happens that at that point in time, Uchiha Sasuke decided to show up, hoping for some quite, but finding a bickering Sakura and Naruto, just sat down and tried to close their shrieks out of his mind. 'Stupid dobe and that bitch! I just wanted some God damn peace and quiet! Ugh! If I ever find a way that I could wring their necks without consequences, I will give up killing my brother…no, that's too drastic, I'd give up everything, except killing my brother. That sounds much better…' he thought as he continued his bitch fit inside his head.

After waiting for several more hours, they saw Kakashi poof into view. (Naruto and Sakura stopped talking to each other after the first two hours of bickering.)

"Yo! Sorry I'm late, but I ran across a hot vampire girl who was going to die from the sun, so I just had to help her." He stated while the others face vaulted. Even Sasuke.

"YOU BAKA!!" screamed Naruto and Sakura in unison and in agreement for the first time that day. "That is the stupidest, most pathetic lie yet!" screamed Sakura.

"No, it's not." Naruto stated. "What do you mean by "It's not." She asked.

"His worst one was when he said that he tripped on a blade of grass and couldn't get back up, because an old lady thought he was her dead boyfriend and started to wring his neck, but of course he couldn't do anything to an old lady, so he just did a substitution jutsu, but ended up switching with an ANBU guarding the jail, so he had to go through tons of paperwork before he came here." He stated matter-of-factly as the others wondered how he could have remembered that whole thing.

"What?!" he asked over exaggerating his annoyance.

"Um… nothing." Stated Kakashi. Then, getting over Naruto's display, he told them about their training. "Alright…now that that's over with, why don't you warm up with 50 of everything!" he said cheerfully. But, then suddenly changing to a look of stone-cold seriousness he said. "Except you, Naruto. You know what I want to speak about." Naruto just nodded neutrally and walked off in a general direction.

'I wonder what Kakashi-sensei wants to talk about with him? Naruto suddenly just shut up and he's not acting all excited. I wonder…' "Hey, Sasuke-kun. What do you think they are going to talk about?" "…" "Sasuke-kun? Where'd you go?" Little did she know that Sasuke had also caught on and was already following them.

'If Naruto shut up like he did, that's got to mean something's up and I'm going to find out what.' Thought Sasuke with conviction. When he got closer, he lowered his chakra signture so that he wouldn't be noticed.

"Naruto, wh… Sasuke, come out. I know you're there." Kakashi stated with a sigh. Naruto quickly put his mask back on hastily as to not let Sasuke know and shouted out "angrily", "What the hell?! Sasuke-teme! You shouldn't listen in when Kakashi is going to teach me a new jutsu to beat your sorry ass!"

Kakashi said nothing to Naruto about how he acted and just said, "Sasuke, do not listen in on people's private conversations. It's rude and also, this is something that Naruto needs practice in. He needs more chakra control and what I will be showing him is designed specifically for him, so please, leave. He needs it more than you do." 'Wow, Kakashi really knows how to get Sasuke to leave. Tell him he's better than me and he'll walk right on by. Him and his stupid superiority complex.' Naruto mused thoughtfully as he saw Sasuke smirk and walk off without a second glance.

"We might want to be more careful now, in case someone else decides to listen in. Now, on to business. Naruto, you need to tell me now about what happened last night." He said sternly.

* * *

Thanks again for reading this…it's really my first fanfic. The other one was just a little thing that my friend and I randomly did while sleeping over at her house. She's obsessed with Gaa/Lee and she's the one that came up with the Kaka/Gai pairing. And no, it's not a one-shot. Anyways… But in reality, this is my FIRST FANFIC! Woot! And I have a lot of nice reviews! Arigatou (sorry, me no know how to spell it). Well, I just might type another chapter after this if I get seriously bored before I go to bed.

BTW: I'm open to any ideas for stories or for mini plots…I think that I'll do a mini omake theater in the next one. Yippeee! Well, we'll see. So byes for now!


	5. of new missions

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. If I did…I would be with the hotness that is Itachi! _*grabs Itachi plushie and hugs it to death*_

Warning: has some suicidal tendencies and dark thoughts. And language. It also has some sexual related content in this chapter and possible later chapters. No lemons or limes. I don't write that stuff (my friend does).

**QUICK REMINDER! THIS IS NOT YAOI! THERE ARE ONLY A FEW TWISTS ADDED FOR PURE HUMOR AND ENJOYMENT! DO NOT TAKE THEM SERIOUSLY! THIS FIC HAS NO PAIRINGS!**

Now…onto the story!

* * *

Last time:

"We might want to be more careful now, in case someone else decides to listen in. Now, on to business. Naruto, you need to tell me now about what happened last night." He said sternly.

* * *

"Fine…" Naruto sighed.

"Well, I just got fed up with life. It's a bitch. You know…I've found out recently that death is actually much nicer than life. I won't say how I found out. That's a secret. But, anyway, to make a long story short, I snapped. I'm not telling you the full details because that is personally between me and Baa-chan." Naruto stated and walked away with a stone face.

'That doesn't sound right. Something's up. I think I'll check with Tsunade tomorrow. But for now, I have to get on with their training.'

As Kakashi walked out into the training ground, he noticed Sakura and Sasuke laying on the ground, panting while Naruto was running up and down trees, while jumping from one to the other.

'Heh. He's pretty smart. Making it look like I gave him training so the others don't get suspicious. Well, I better tell them the good news.' Thought Kakashi happily.

"Hey. Come here, I have some good news to tell you." He said.

'I wonder what it is.' They all thought in unison.

"Well, the good news is that we have a huge mission. This will be a low A rank mission." Said Kakashi.

They all stood in shock for a few minutes before Naruto started shouting.

"YEEESSSSSSS! Finally! The old hag finally realized that our team deserves this! Wooohoooo!!!" he shouted while jumping in the air and doing back flips and other stunts.

'I don't think I'm ready for this. I really don't. What if I get killed?! Then I'll never be with my Sasuke-kun! NOOOOOOO!!!!' (I think you know who this is.)

'Perfect. I finally get to test my strength and power.' Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"Well, actually…we will be going with another team." Kakashi said while reading his book.

"What?!!!! What do you mean? And what team?!!" shouted Naruto who was standing on a tree. He looked really pissed, but Kakashi knew that inside, he was almost emotionless. 'How can he be so emotionless and yet be so fragile?' To Kakashi, it was a mystery.

"Well, since this is a high-ranking mission, we will have another team with us. The team going with us is… Well…You know what…I'm going to leave it a mystery!" he said while giggling perversely. At this, they all deadpanned.

"What!!! You're not even going to tell us the team we're going with?!! ARGGGHHHH!!!!!" **'MUST KILL SENSEI,'** screamed Inner Sakura. 'Not yet. Just wait. We'll get him when he's not expecting it…heh.'

"Can you at least tell us where the mission is?" Sakura asked in a sickly sweet voice. Kakashi noted this and edged away. His evil-girl-going-to-try-and-kill-me senses were tingling.

"We're going to Suna." And with that, he poofed away.

"YES! I get to see Gaara!" shouted Naruto in actual happiness.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Sakura. "He almost killed you last time." 'And me,' she added in her head.

"We're good friends now. He's just like me." The last part was almost a whisper, but heard by Sakura and Sasuke. With that, he walked towards his apartment, leaving the others wondering what that was about.

"How could he be just like that suicidal sand freak? They're not even that close!" she said to Sasuke.

He looked like he was in deep thought. "You, know? You're right. How is he like that Gaara guy? It makes no sense." He said to Sakura, who has went into shock.

'He actually said more than two words to me! He said I'm right!' **'He likes us! What did I tell you? He's now ours!!! MWUAHAHAHA!'** 'You're right! Kukukuku!'

Little did Sakura know that in mid rant, Sasuke had walked off, leaving her twitching on the ground.

* * *

'YES!!! I get to see Gaara again! Heh. I wonder if he's just as excited as me? We have so much to discuss. Last time, he won about drowning being worse than getting your head chopped off. I can't wait to talk to him again. YAYS!!!' Naruto thought, actually happy for once.

After the Chuunin Exams, the two talked a lot…mainly about suicide and other such thoughts. They considered themselves like brothers. When they got together, they were inseparable. But, their being inseparable isn't just because they're close. Another reason is because the demons inside of them are attracted to each other. Naruto was quite freaked out when he found out about the weird connection. Though, he calmed down significantly when he found out that demons do not technically have genders; however, he was slightly disappointed that he couldn't playfully tease the furball about being gay—not to say that he didn't anyway.

It was also a problem because when they get together, the demons wanted to do…certain things to each other. Let's just say that they found out when Temari and Kankuro walked in while the two boys were… making out while ripping each other's shirts off. It was a problem, but they solved it. When they're with each other, they just get as close together as possible. It satisfies the demons a little bit so that they don't jump each other in the middle of a street—which would be weird for all parties involved.

"I can't wait. Heh…Temari's gonna freak when she sees me. And poor Kankuro's probably going to keep a good distance from me and Gaara. Especially after that one time. Kankuro fainted and Temari had a good blush. At least they stopped us before we went too far," Naruto said to himself, shuddering at the last thought.

* * *

With Gaara:

"Temari, Kankuro! Get your asses in here!" shouted Gaara.

They both ran in for fear of their lives if they didn't comply. "What is it, Gaara."

He smirked/smiled. "Naruto and some others are coming here for a mission. Just warning you in case something…happens." He said.

They both paled. They could both vividly remember what they walked in on the last time…the trashed door (and other numerous objects) and clothing items. Luckily, they were both able to pull themselves together before the two boys got too far.

All three shuddered in unison.

"Naruto will be here in one week." Gaara said to them. 'I can't wait. This will be so much fun.'

* * *

Another chapter done. Yay! Well, anyway, the next chapter will have some content, not anything like full on lemons or anything. So, anyway, I just wanted to warn you. And also, Naruto will have no pairing in this fic. I just wanted to tell you that. The thing with Gaara is just because of the demons, nothing more. The boys have no feelings for each other. Well, on a lighter note, the next chapter will be tons of…fun. MWUAHAHAHA!

Now onto the omake theater:

_OMAKE:_

Naruto pops up next to Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara," he shouts in the other's ear.

"What? Speak or be killed." The sand swirls at his feet angrily.

"Um…I was going to ask you…what happened to my stash of cookies? You're the only one that knew about my stash."

Gaara with shifty eyes. "Um…I don't know what you're talking about. I think that Sasuke also knew. You should check with him. I…didn't do anything with your cookies. Honestly. Not a clue."

"Thanks, Gaara. You're a big help! HEY, SASUKE-TEME…WAIT UP!"

"Phew…that was close. Heh. He'll never know that I stole them all! Mwuahahaha!!!" Shoves cookie into his mouth.

"GAARA! I SAW THAT! GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIES, DAMN IT!"

"Wuh-ho." Gaara started with his mouth full of cookie as he began to run away from the crazy blond.

THE END.


	6. of unexpected reunions

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. If I did…I would be with the hotness that is Itachi! _grabs Itachi plushie and hugs it to death_

Warning: has some suicidal tendencies and dark thoughts. And language. It also has some sexual related content in this chapter and possible later chapters. No lemons or limes. I don't write that stuff (my friend does).

BTW: Thank you so much to for the nice reviews! _Hands out s'mores! _Scolds the others for no reviews, but is then pummeled by evil bunnies being thrown by the others. Hides in a corner with Itachi-kun!!

I forgot to mention that in this fic. Sasuke didn't leave for Orochimaru. Please don't kill me. (cowers in fear.)

Now…onto the story!

* * *

Last time:

"Naruto will be here in one week." Gaara said to them. 'I can't wait. This will be so much fun.'

* * *

With Naruto:

Naruto jumps up and down in excitement.

"YESSSS!! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE GAARA!! IT'S BEEN SOOO LONG AND WE HAVE SOO MUCH TO TALK ABOUT!! Can't we go yet!!" screamed Naruto.

The others stared at Naruto because they never expected him to be friends with the scary red head who almost killed them.

Kakashi could tell that Naruto was actually being genuine with his excitement. Which is odd for the blond, in his opinion.

"Um…we still have to wait for the other team, Naruto." Said Kakashi, trying to calm him down.

"Hey, Kakashi, I have to tell you something privately." Said Naruto, suddenly sounding serious and motioning for Kakashi to come closer.

Naruto whispered, "Kakashi, um…I need to tell you about me and Gaara. If you see me and him holding hands or…doing other things, I need you to understand that it's because of the demons. They're attracted to each other, so we end up jumping each other every once in a while. Nothing happens, though!" said Naruto in a blush.

Kakashi giggled perversely at that. "I understand. But, what do you want me to do?"

"I just wanted to tell you so that you can do something about Sakura and Sasuke. I will be with Gaara the majority of the time, though." Stated Naruto as if it was a widely known fact. "By the majority of the time, I do mean that I will be staying in his room. If we're in the same village as him, the demons will react and…trust me, you don't want to know." He said shuddering.

"Ok. I'll do what I can, Naruto."

"Thanks, Kakashi."

As they walked back over to Sakura and Sasuke, they heard a horribly familiar voice.

"YO! Assholes, how you doin'?" Inuzuka Kiba. Oh, Kami, save us all.

"Kiba, you shit, what took your team sooo long?! I WANNA SEE MY FRIEND BEFORE I FUCKING DIE!!" this comment made Kakashi nervous, but knew that Naruto was kidding…right?

"Ohayo, Kurenai. What's up? You took a while." Said Kakashi, seeing the rest of her team.

Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. "Hello." They both said.

"HUUURRRRRYYYYYY UUUUUUPPPPPPPP!!" they all heard from a blond who was practically all out running past the gate. "I want to get to Suna as fast as possible!" they all dead panned at this.

"Um…w-why d-does N-N-Naruto-kun want t-to get to S-S-Su-Suna so soon?" asked Hinata running along with the others, trying to catch up to Naruto.

"Well, Naruto is a really good friend with Gaara, I guess. I think he's Gaara's _only _friend." Said Sakura.

"Woah! You mean to tell me that Naruto is that psycho kid's _friend_?! Holy shit!! Why would that idiot be friends with Gaara?" said Kiba in disbelief.

"Yeah. Not even Kiba's _that _stupid. And that's saying something." Said Sakura.

"You won't know why unless you ask." Said the normally quiet Shino.

"I really doubt it, though. I think that Naruto's just lying. I mean, does he really expect him and that suicidal freak to be friends? They're like polar opposites." Stated Kiba.

"Wow. You said something smart, Kiba." Shino said in a monotone. Surprising everyone with his humor. 'He actually said something funny.' Thought everyone in shock.

They continued to talk for the remainder of the trip there. Although, no one asked Naruto if it was true or not.

* * *

A week later at Suna:

Naruto was walking in the front of the group as they neared Suna. They suddenly saw sand rise up and surround Naruto.

"Naruto!! Run!" they all shouted, but he didn't. Then they noticed his smile.

"Gaara, you asshole! Get your fucking ass out here now!" Naruto shouted with a huge smile by now,

'He must be crazy.' They all thought in unison. Even Kakashi.

"Fine, you bastard, but don't forget that I won that last argument." Said a voice as sand lifted up from the ground. Revealing Gaara.

"So. I won the one before that!" shouted Naruto as the sand engulfed him. When it did, Gaara disappeared as well. Everyone thought that Gaara had killed Naruto when he disappeared, but realized that there was still a huge thing of sand that was Naruto.

Inside the sand:

Naruto and Gaara were talking in private.

"I missed talking to you. It was so much fun talking about what forms of suicide are worse and the such. I will be staying with you, yes?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. You know that if we don't, we'll end up molesting each other." Stated Gaara.

"Well, we end up doing that sometimes, anyway." Said Naruto.

Then, they were both flooded with thoughts from their demons. Dirty thoughts, might I add.

Then, the demons took over, although; the boys fought against it before losing. Naruto's eyes turned red and Gaara's turned yellow.

Outside the sand:

"What the fuck?!" screamed Kiba, trying to break through the sand.

Both the boys had been in there for a good fifteen minutes. When they felt a huge chakra surge come from the sand, they got worried.

It was then, that Temari and Kankuro arrived.

"Oh shit! They're at it again!" said Temari.

Kankuro started to shiver, remembering the last time the boys were separated for a while. "NOOO! MY EYES! Don't let me see that again, Temari! I'll need therapy all over again. MAKE THEM STOP!!" screamed Kankuro shivering on the floor.

All the Konoha ninja stared at the display, wondering what was happening.

"All of you, turn around now! Trust me, you don't want to see this." She said with such a voice that they all turned around…except for Kakashi, who had an idea of what was going on.

Temari took out her fan and cut at the sand numerous times. When she released her biggest wave, the sand fell down, revealing the two demons possessing Naruto and Gaara's bodies, making out. Full out making out.

Kakashi fainted from shock, Kankuro whimpered in pain and started crying, and Temari decided to jump in before anyone else could see.

She whispered to the two, "You can see each other again, soon, but don't do it in the open, please, Shukaku, Kyuubi." And with that, forced chakra into the two boy's bodies. Forcing the two demons back and making Naruto and Gaara fall unconscious for a few moments.

Finally, the Konoh nin turned around to find an unconscious Kakashi, a whimpering Kankuro and the two unconscious forms of Naruto and Gaara finally get up.

"Hey, Gaara. Long time, no see." Said Naruto giving Gaara a hand at getting up.

"Nice to see you too, Naruto." Stated Gaara, giving Naruto a hug. Which surprised all of the Konoha ninja and even the two siblings.

Gaara then turned to the others with a stoney face. "Welcome to Suna. My sister, Temari is the new Kazekage. We will show you to your rooms for now. Tomorrow, you will have a meeting to have a mission briefing."

With that, he started to walk toward the village with Naruto at his side the whole time. Both of them were talking so animatedly that they didn't notice the stares of the genin.

Temari and Kankuro were nearby talking, so the genin and jounin heard them.

"Why are they always like this? It's so annoying!" said Temari with Kankuro agreeing.

"At least those two aren't…(shudder)… you know." Said kankuro. "You're right about that, Kankuro. Naruto's going to be here for a while, though, so at least you won't see Gaara for practically the entire time." Said Temari cheerfully.

"But if I do, you're paying for my therapy." Stated Kankuro as Temari grumbled something about stupid brothers and dumb therapists.

The two teams were wondering what they were talking about, but decided to drop it.

As they got to the village, Naruto and Gaara were still up ahead talking away. Temari and Kankuro were doing the same, and the rest of the Konoha nin were talking excitedly amongst themselves, since neither team had been to Suna before.

* * *

Yays! Another chapter done! And as I've said before…this will not have lemons or limes. I don't write that. My friend does. Anyway. I hope you liked the twist I added with Gaara and Naruto. Once again…there are** no pairings in this **and no,** Naruto and Gaara are not gay! **And this is** not a yaoi fic.** Just to warn you. I hope you don't mind the twist.And this sort of thing will only go on once in a while. The worst is pretty much over. Now all you'll see is Naruto and Gaara holding hands (possibly…I'm not saying they will.)

Now that that's over with. And I know I will get flames for this chap… Anyways…thanks anyway and creative criticism is welcome. Thanks again for the kind reviews and byes for now.

Thanks again for the reviews! And happy New Year!! (chibi Spicy Lime starts dancing and throwing a late New Year's party!!)


	7. of questions

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. If I did…I would be with the hotness that is Itachi! _grabs Itachi plushie and hugs it to death_

Warning: has some suicidal tendencies and dark thoughts. And language. It also has some sexual related content in this chapter and possible later chapters. No lemons or limes. I don't write that stuff (my friend does).

BTW: Thank you so much to for the nice reviews! _Hands out a signed group picture of all the Naruto cast! (which includes my Itachi-chan!!!) _Scolds the others for no reviews, but is then pummeled by evil Sakuras and Sasukes being thrown by the others. Hides in a corner with Itachi-kun plushie!!!

Now…onto the story!

* * *

Last time:

As they got to the village, Naruto and Gaara were still up ahead talking away. Temari and Kankuro were doing the same, and the rest of the Konoha nin were talking excitedly amongst themselves, since neither team had been to Suna before.

* * *

They were only a little ways from Suna when suddenly…

"Alright! Ha! I won!! WOOOHOOOO!" shouted Naruto, jumping in the air happily while Gaara just shook his head.

The others stared.

"Umm…Temari-san. W-What did N-N-Na-Naruto-kun win?" stuttered Hinata. The others nodded wanting to know what the two up in front were talking about.

"Well, Naruto won the argument that being burned alive is a worse form of death than being hung." Said Temari cheerfully while the others sweatdropped. Even the Jounin were twitching.

When they finally got up closer the village, the two boys were slowing down and you could hear them discussing topics of suicide and death, which made the other genin try to block out their voices. Kakashi was just listening in with numerous thoughts going through his head.

"How about…quick sand?" said Naruto thoughtfully.

"Well…quick sand would be painful, but being torn apart piece by piece while alive would be much worse." Said Gaara in a monotone.

"Mm…I think you're right, but what about being starved without water and other things, and then being forced to eat hot coals that would burn you from the inside out? That would be painful." Said Naruto seriously in thought. "I think that would be worse than being torn apart piece by piece. I know! I'll ask Temari-chan!"

"I heard my name…what is it, Naruto?" asked Temari carefully. 'Just a few more steps and we'll be there. Then I can sleep and forget about this torture. Come on! Just a few more steppsss!' she cried in her thoughts.

"Well…me and Gaara are stumped on this one. Which is worse: being torn apart piece by piece while alive or being starved, without water or anything, and then being forced to eat hot coals that would burn you from the inside out?" asked Naruto seriously.

The Konoha nin could hear all of this conversation between Naruto and Temari and were really surprised by this. 'Just a few more steps and we'll be there. Then I can sleep and forget about this torture. Come on! Just a few more steppsss!' was what they all thought.

"I think your student needs some help, Kakashi." Whispered Kurenai.

"I know. Trust me…I know." He said while shaking his head.

Back to Temari and Naruto:

"Well…I don't know. Those are both pretty awful. I'd say it's a draw." She said hoping he would leave her alone. Silently cursing Kankuro for not being next to her. Then he would have to endure the torture too… MWUAHAHAHAHA!

"Crap… It's a draw, Gaara." Yelled Naruto running up to Gaara.

After about five more minutes, they finally made it to the gates of Suna.

Gaara spoke up then. "As I've said, welcome to Suna. My sister, Temari is the new Kazekage. We will show you to your rooms for now. Tomorrow, you will have a meeting to have a mission briefing. I am her supervisor and Kankuro is the army official. Now follow me." He said to the Konoha nin, walking away with Naruto right by his side.

* * *

In the girl's room:

"So…What do you think of Naruto hanging with Gaara so much? It's odd, ne?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I-I th-think that it i-is a little o-odd." Stuttered Hinata. "But, h-he is N-N-Naruto-kun's f-friend."

"I just think it's a little odd. I mean, Gaara almost killed me, Sasuke-kun, and Naruto. Why would he be talking to someone like Gaara?"

"W-W-Well…they w-were talking a-about s-s-suicide." Said Hinata hesitantly.

"I guess, but still…I don't see how Naruto could talk about death so easily. It's just not like him."

"It is quite odd. Even _I_ know that." Said Kurenai who just popped out of the shower.

"Maybe we should go to the boys' room and ask him!!" Said Sakura excitedly. "Come on! Let's go!"

And with that, they were off to the boys' room. Sakura dragging Hinata along with her.

**

* * *

**

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Coming!" said a voice beyond the door.

"Oh. Sakura. Hinata. What are you two doing here?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, we were wondering if we could speak with Naruto." Sakura said.

"One moment… Have any of you seen Naruto?!!!" shouted Kakashi from the door.

"Nope!" shouted two voices. Sasuke and Kiba.

Shino walked up to Kakashi and said, "I think he went with Gaara. That's what my kikai bugs say. He said that he'd be staying with Gaara and them. Odd…" he said the last part in a whisper to himself.

This made Kakashi quirk and eyebrow. "Well, I guess that he's not here. Try tomorrow during the meeting." He said and closed the door. (giggle) 'I wonder what those two boys are up to?' (giggle)

"Hmm… This is really suspicious. Why would he be with Gaara? Unless… (gasp!) Is Naruto seeing Gaara?!! Oh. My. God. NARUTO'S GAY!!!" Sakura screamed when she and Hinata got into their room.

"I don't t-think he is, S-S-Sakura. I think it m-might be s-something else. We'll just h-h-have to ask him o-o-ourselves."

"Well, why don't I hop along with you two when you go to talk with him? I might be able to help…somehow." Suggested Kurenai.

"I think you just want to know what's going on too, Kurenai-san."

"Maybe I do… maybe I don't." she said with a wave of her hand.

"W-W-Well, it w-would be n-n-nice to have K-K-Kurenai-sama with us."

"Ok. How about after the meeting, we go get some lunch, and then the three of us will go and talk to Naruto. Besides…we get to see the city along the way!" said Kurenai cheerfully. Hinata nodded agreeing.

"Ok. It's a deal. After the briefing, we'll get some lunch, wander around town a little bit, and find Naruto. Then we'll wring the information out of him!" Sakura said the last part with a vicious smile on her face.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I can't wait for the next chapter! I don't know what it's gonna be, but I have a feeling that it'll be good. Sadly…I got to go to school at 8 in the fucking morning… (I like to get a full 12 hours of sleep…that won't be happening any time soon…_sigh_) God damn morning people! It takes me like 4 hours before I'm fully awake…I do not kid about this…you can ask my friends… they'll vouch for me. Anyways…because of school…I will try to at least update twice a week. The chaps won't be coming as often as twice a day or every day…so just watch and I promise I won't disappoint you!

Thanks for the kind reviews BTW! So, byes for now!


	8. of sleepless nights

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. If I did…I would be with the hotness that is Itachi! _grabs Itachi plushie and hugs it to death_

Warning: has some suicidal tendencies and dark thoughts. And language. It also has some sexual related content in this chapter and possible later chapters. No lemons or limes. I don't write that stuff (my friend does).

BTW: Thank you so much to for the nice reviews! _Hands out a pillows of Naruto characters (which includes my Itachi-chan!) _Scolds the others for no reviews, but is then pummeled by evil Sakuras and Sasukes being thrown by the others. Luckily…has become very good at dodging them and starts attacking the people throwing them.

Now…onto the story!

* * *

Last time:

"Ok. It's a deal. After the briefing, we'll get some lunch, wander around town a little bit, and find Naruto. Then we'll wring the information out of him!" Sakura said the last part with a vicious smile on her face.

* * *

With Naruto (night):

"Hey, Gaara. What are we gonna say when the others ask about why I'm staying with you?" asked Naruto.

"…"

"Gaara?"

"… I don't know." He said with an I-don't-give-a-fuck voice.

"Ookkkaaaaayyyy… Well, I don't know…maybe I could say that you needed help with something and that I had to stay over to do it. What do you think?"

"…"

"GAARA!"

"I really don't care. If they know what's good for them, they won't ask." He said menacingly.

"Alright. (sigh) So what have you been up to lately?"

"Not much…killed a couple of people. Not much else to do around here. How about you?" asked Gaara, unconsciously edging closer to Naruto. **'JUMP HIM HERE AND NOW!!!'** Shukaku said in his head. 'No!' Yells chibi Gaara, beating chibi Shukaku down with a stick. **'At least make-out with him.'** He whined. '…' **smirk** **'You're going to? Yes!!'** 'No. Goodbye.' **'grumble, mumble, grumble'**

"Well, I went on another mission to Wave, I tried to commit suicide just last week, and now I'm here in Suna." Said Naruto. Gaara unconciusly grabbed Naruto's hand. It's nothing new between the boys by now.

'**Screw. Him. Now.'** Ordered Kyuubi in Naruto's head. 'No. I'm not. He's just a friend. It's not my fault that you and Shukaku want each other.' Said Naruto as a matter-of-factly. **'Screw him or _I_ will.'** Said Kyuubi, smirking. 'NOOOOO! You wouldn't dare!' shouted chibi Naruto pointing a finger at chibi Kyuubi (even though in chibiness he still looks evil) **'Watch me.'** He said with a smirk as Naruto lost control of his body.

Gaara watched his friend's eyes change from a beautiful blue to a deadly crimson. When Gaara realized what was happening, it was too late. "Naruto" jumped onto Gaara's lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"**Come on, Shukaku, come out. Pleaasssseeeee."** Kyuubi said in a silky sweet voice.

"No, he will not. Release my frie…" Gaara's head suddenly hurt…and then, his eyes changed to gold.

"**I'm here, Kyu-chaaannnn."** He purred snuggling into the blonds neck.

Kyuubi then started kissing Gaara…

"Temaarrrriiiiii." Wailed Kankuro from outside of the boy's door. "Hurry. I can't wait to put these new weapons into my new puppet."

"Fine! Just shut up!" she screamed as she unlocked the door.

"Yays! Now I ca…" What did he see, you may ask… well, he saw Naruto laying on top of a shirtless Gaara (they still had their pants on, mind you). Gaara and Naruto were making out again. Only more ferociously than when in the desert. "MY EYES!" Screamed Kankuro, who was running into his room at top speed and locking the door.

Temari ran over to the boys and pulled them apart while pushing chakra into them. When the boys were back to normal, she started choking them and scolding them, saying things like, "Now I'll have to pay for Kankuro's therapy!" and "Can't leave you alone for TEN MINUTES!"

After yelling at them, she went to bed with a smile gracing her features.

Naruto was tied to the cot to make sure that he wouldn't molest Gaara, and Gaara was up on the roof… in a cage that had a chakra lock so that he couldn't pick the lock.

* * *

Next morning, at the meeting:

"So, why do you have bruises on your arms, legs, and neck?" Kiba asked Naruto, who was across the table from Gaara and his siblings.

"Well… eh-heh…Temari tied me to the cot so that I wouldn't keep her and the others up at night." Said an embarrassed Naruto. "I tend to sleep walk."

"Suuurrreeee." Said Kiba, not believing the blond for a second. 'Gaara doesn't look happy, either. I wonder what happened?" he thought as he heard Gaara mumble something about dumb cages and strangling sisters, but he couldn't tell.

"Eh-hem!" they all heard turning toward Temari.

"As some of you may or may not know, I am now the Kazekage of Suna. The reason that you are all here is because there is a civil war that's breaking out. There are many that don't want me to be the Kazekage because I'm a girl. Also, because I'm related to my father and Gaara." She said sadly.

"Well, your mission is to find and kill the leader of the rebellion. I want his head delivered to me to show that you've completed it." She said, finishing her mission briefing. "Now. We will split into teams and…"

* * *

I told you that it would take a while to do chapters. MY FIRST FUCKING DAY AT SCHOOL AND I HAD FOUR FUCKING ASSIGNMENTS!!! (pulling hair out in frustration) Don't they understand that I have a life too?! Well…not really, but who are they to do that?!!! (pulls gun out of nowhere and starts shooting at random things to relieve anger) Muuuccccchhhh better. Anyways…thanks for reading so far and I couldn't help but put that Gaara and Naruto thing in there because my friend keeps bugging me about it. Stupid Kim!!! RAWR! I know where you live, KIM!!! Beware…for I am PMS-ing! (yays! Wait…question mark?) Um…only kidding.

So…byes! (runs away)


	9. of fights in the sand

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. If I did…I would be with the hotness that is Itachi! _*grabs Itachi plushie and hugs it to death*_

Warning: has some suicidal tendencies and dark thoughts. And language. It also has some sexual related content in this chapter and possible later chapters. No lemons or limes. I don't write that stuff (my friend does).

BTW: Thank you so much to for the nice reviews! _Hands out giant cookies with the Naruto characters faces (which includes my Itachi-chan!) _^__^ Scolds the others for no reviews, but is then attacked by the people who haven't gotten anything. (tie Spicy Lime to chair and bind her.) "Wait. What's that? NO! That's not supposed to… NOOOOO!!!" "Eh-hem, this is Spicy Lime's friend, Cookie Dough, and I would like to say, please ignore the screams that are coming from her, for she will be stuck there until Itachi can bail her out of this problem. Until then, please continue reading her story. Thank you."

Sadly, this one is just sort of a filler. I said sort of because it might be one or it might not be one. I haven't really decided yet… hmmm. Ponder, ponder, ponder.

Now…onto the story!

* * *

Last time:

"Well, your mission is to find and kill the leader of the rebellion. I want his head delivered to me to show that you've completed it." She said, finishing her mission briefing. "Now. We will split into teams and…"

* * *

True to their word, Sakura, Hinata, and Kurenai went to get lunch after the briefing. When they were done, they had a girl's day out filled with shopping, gossiping, and searching for Naruto. It turned out that they didn't really spend all that much time searching.

"Well that was fun. How about we do this again sometime." Kurenai said while starting to walk off.

"W-Wait!" Hinata uncharacteristically shouted, causing her to blush from embarrassment. "We still n-need to find Naruto-kun."

"Oh yeah! Thanks, Hinata." The pink-haired shinobi replied with a smile.

"Well, we went pretty much everywhere except the training grounds. I bet he's there." The genjutsu user thought out loud.

"Well, let's go!" And with that, Sakura had already started off towards the training grounds.

* * *

A little while later:

"We… (huff) finally…(puff) found it (wheeeezze)." Sakura breathed out. The other two just dumbly nodded because they too were exhausted. Who knew that Sand's training grounds were actually a couple miles away from the actual village?

When they collapsed they heard only the sounds of the wind caressing the sand around them and the spar between a couple of people. When they looked at the areas, which weren't very distinguished because of it all being sand, they saw that only two people were sparring. Those two people just happened to be Naruto and Gaara.

'This is really turning into a great day.' Thought Naruto happily. He was extra happy because he finally got to get some training into his routine after this long while of doing absolutely nothing.

When Gaara's sand wrapped around Naruto's leg, he did nothing. Well, except draw a specific amount of red chakra to his hands. When he had enough, he lowered his hands to the sand and dispelled it. This happened in a matter of seconds.

The three women stood there in awe of the battle that they were watching. It was fast-paced enough that if you blinked you could miss a key move, which could win the spar. So, they just stood there, in their stupor, watching the two demon-containers duel it out. It was quite neat, though, seeing Naruto fight Gaara in the redhead's obvious element.

As Naruto dodged another spike of sand, he threw a couple of kunais that he pulled out from the pack on his leg. Of course, Gaara's sand came up and protected him from the projectiles, but he didn't notice a foot coming towards his face until his sand raised up and stopped the foot a couple of inches away from his face. He then grabbed the blond's foot and threw him with all his strength.

Naruto was sent flying. When he landed, he thought he was on the ground… which was a big mistake, because it turned out that he had actually flew into Gaara's giant sand wall. The wall came crashing down with Naruto in the middle of it all. This caused a great amount of dust and sand to fly in the air.

When everything settled down, the land was completely still, with no sign of the blond.

The three women stared in terror, thinking that Gaara had just killed their friend. They couldn't even sense his chakra signature under all the sand, which meant he was most likely dead, or he will be soon.

Although, Gaara wasn't worried at all. He knew exactly what the blond was up to. 'Stupid prankster. Going to pull that on them? Well, I'm not getting involved.' He thought with a ghost of a smile gracing his features.

Sakura and the others were just staring at, what they thought, Naruto's grave. 'No. He's…dead?!' they thought.

Gaara just chuckled inwardly at the faces that the girls were making. 'Oh, he's gonna love this.' And with that, he pulled out a random jar of cookies and watched the scene unfold.

Hinata started digging at the sand, while Sakura just stood there, like a deer in headlights, and Kurenai… well, she was impersonating a fish. Then, the ground started to shake, making all the girls fall down.

When they looked around, they saw something strange. The sand was starting to rise up.

"Naruto!!! You baka! Get your ass out here!" screamed the pink-haired shinobi. **'When he gets out of that sand, he will be in for a world of pain,'** said inner-Sakura, menacingly cracking her knuckles.

As the sand rose, they realized that it wasn't Naruto. It was something much bigger. The more they watched, the more curious and afraid they became. This… thing was radiating a huge amount of killing intent that even made Kurenai a little worried.

When the ground finally stopped shaking, they could see a huge monstrous thing. It was made out of sand and looked like a cross between a vulture, a mountain lion, and a snake. It had huge wings that spanned a few good miles, making a mini sandstorm every time it adjusted itself. It had the head of a vulture, including the wings and front paws/claws. Although, it's body was that of a mountain lion, including the back paws. The tail was a huge scaly mass, resembling that of an anaconda. The wings and the rest of the body also had scales going across it as a strange form of armor. But, the huge beast was practically made of sand, the way it moved. It seemed to flow with the fluidity and grace of the surrounding area. Its screech made the sand fly into the air as a tsunami. All in all, it was a force to be reckoned with.

The poor girls that were staring at this had their jaws literally on the ground, mainly because they had fallen face first on the ground. Gaara, of course, found the only logical thing to do… laugh his ass off. 'THIS IS TOOO GOOOD!!!!' he thought. Of course, no one saw him doing this because they were all occupied looking at the giant monstrous thing.

As the girls composed themselves, they saw the giant thing start flapping its wings and take off into the sky. It was circling them, slowly, as if signaling to them that they were its prey.

* * *

Author's Notes! Yays! Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy with school extracurriculars. You know… like those drama things, with dancing and some singing… NOT A MUSICAL!… yet. The musical's gonna have tryouts January 31 and February 3, so wish me luck! Although, it'll take away, just a little, from writing. Well, I finally finished this chapter, so I decided to make it longer than usual in a sort of compensation. Sorry again for the wait and I hope you don't hate me! Well, that's all for right now…and if you have any good comments or critiques, just review! I don't even care anymore if it's a flame! (starts hyperventilating…) Must… have… more… reviewssss!

Well, thanks for reading! Byes! (waves goodbye)


	10. of bigger questions

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. If I did…I would be with the hotness that is Itachi! _*grabs Itachi plushie and hugs it to death*_

Warning: has some suicidal tendencies and dark thoughts. And language. It also has some sexual related content in this chapter and possible later chapters. No lemons or limes. I don't write that stuff (my friend does).

BTW: Thank you so much to for the nice reviews! _Hands out giant cookies with the Naruto characters faces (which includes my Itachi-chan!) _^__^ Scolds the others for no reviews, but is then attacked by the people who haven't gotten anything. Luckily, since she escaped the last time, she was able to evade them. And pulls out a dangerous looking flame thrower. (evil glint in eyes) "You should've run when you had the chance. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" (starts up flame thrower) "Run, bitches, run!!!"

"This is Spicy Lime's friend yet again. I apologize on her behalf…"

"I'M NOT SORRY DAMNIT!"

"…anyway. She's not always… ok, yes she is always like this, but she's usually more blunt about it. So, I apologize and please do not sue. Thank you." (Cookie Dough shoves her hand on Spicy Lime's mouth so that she doesn't say anything she will not regret).

Now…onto the story!

* * *

Last time:

As the girls composed themselves, they saw the giant thing start flapping its wings and take off into the sky. It was circling them, slowly, as if signaling to them that they were its prey.

* * *

The giant beast cawed at the three girls and started to descend at a rapid rate, dive bombing them. Of course, they completely forgot that they were ninjas and didn't even think of using a jutsu to defend themselves.

When the monster saw them jumping away it just started scratching at the ground trying to find them. It was at this moment that they remembered and started to hit it with jutsus, which didn't work at all. The thing was made of fucking sand! So, they did the next best thing. They screamed and ran away, leaving a barely breathing Gaara from laughing so hard and a giant bird thing.

"Nice… heh… job, Naruto." Said the redhead. The bird thing just stared and cocked its head.

"Um…Naruto, you can stop with the jutsu now." Nothing. "Naruto. I said that's enough!" he said getting thoroughly pissed. The beast just cawed angrily at the boy and tried to eat him.

It was then that Gaara realized that it wasn't Naruto and started to run for his life.

"Shit! Naruto where are you???!!!" he screamed while using the sand to shield himself, but it wasn't working so well since the entire thing was made of the stuff.

After a couple minutes of defending himself, he heard laughing and noticed that the monster stopped attacking him.

"Oh…ha…holy…heh heh…crap! HAHAHA!! Gaara… that was…heh…hilarious!" the blond said while trying not to choke from laughing so hard.

"You should've seen your face! You were all like 'I'm gonna die! Oh no!' It was seriously funny." Sadly the blond that was speaking didn't realize that the redhead just happened to be glaring at him with eyes that promised a world of pain.

'Blood. Must see blood. Dead blond. Yesss. Must. Kill. See. Blood!!'

No, the blond didn't notice this until much later…

* * *

With the girls:

"What the hell was that thing?!" asked a non-stuttering Hinata.

"I don't know. I just didn't want to die." Said Kurenai who was out of breath from running.

"I think it wa--" Sakura didn't get to finish because screams were echoing through the town.

"**NOOOO! Gaara, that doesn't go there! What IS that?!! AHHHHHH!"**

"That sounded l-like Naruo-kun." The Hyuuga said worriedly.

"Don't worry. But, I wonder what that was about? Oh well. From what I can hear, he won't be able to move for a while and we can ask him anything we want." Kurenai said wisely. "Now. While we're waiting, why don't we go and get something to eat?"

They all agreed and walked off happily, oblivious to the fact that a blond was slowly being tortured and would have to go through serious therapy to forget what happened.

* * *

When the girls finally found Naruto, he had some serious injuries and looked like a bloody mess. It was pretty bad. When he was finally taken care of he had bandages all over him from head to toe. Gaara could do some pretty bad damage.

"What happened to you?" asked the pink-haired girl a little worried that he wouldn't make it through the night due to his severe injuries.

"Well, let's just say that I got into some trouble with Gaara. He didn't take my joke too well." He said with a small laugh that caused him to wince in pain.

"Well, you w-won't believe w-what happened to us N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said just above a whisper.

"Um…w-what happened?" he asked with a slight stutter. 'Oh, dear God! Please don't think it's me. Please don't think it's me!' he thought desperately.

"Well, some strange monster that was a cross between a vulture, snake, and a mountain lion. It was made completely out of sand. I don't know what it was, and I'm planning on researching it, but we saw it just after you were buried in the sand. Kind of strange, don't you think? Anyway. What happened? We saw you get buried under the sand, but after that, we couldn't find you. We thought that that bird thing ate you or something." The Jounin asked.

The blond got a little worried by the question but came up with a quick cover. 'I hope this works.' "Well, I was hiding under the sand when I heard something over head. When the sounds disappeared I decided to play a joke on Gaara. He got pissed and beat the crap out of me."

"Oh. You baka! Why didn't you come out and help us?!!!" Sakura shouted in fury while cracking her knuckles.

"W-Well, Sakura-chan. I-I didn't because I didn't know that you girls were there." He said.

She didn't believe him and would've killed him if it hadn't been for Hinata and Kurenai holding her down.

"Well, we didn't really come here to just yell at you. We came here to ask a couple of questions." Sakura said a little cautiously. She didn't want to get into trouble with the blond.

"Um. Ok. Go ahead. I don't mind at all." 'I wonder what they're going to ask me.' He thought.

"Well, N-Naruto-kun. We were w-wondering what y-y-you were doing with G-G-Gaara-kun." She said in a whisper that made the others strain their ears to hear.

"Yeah, Naruto, we want to know why you're hanging out with Gaara so much. It's kind of odd, considering he almost killed us." The pink-haired girl asked with the other two nodding their heads in agreement. 'Shit.' was the only thing that was going through the blond's head at the time.

* * *

Yeah, a kind of short chapter. Sorry, but I had to use this as another little filler. Don't worry. The next one will be muuuuch longer. Anyway… I wanted to have a little bit of comic relief for a few more chapters and then it will get serious again. Sorry, but my life really sucks right now and I needed to write something to make people laugh. But, it will get more serious as this continues. So, yeah. You know, I just realized that I have this whole thing about dark fics. I just can't figure out why. Kind of strange, ne? And I'm ok at writing them too. I'm not really that great, but… yeah. Well…I hope that you don't get too angry that I haven't updated in a while. And thanks that you have all read this far! I'm soooo happy.

Until next time. Spicy Lime.


	11. of teams and splitting up

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. If I did…I would be with the hotness that is Itachi! _*grabs Itachi plushie and hugs it to death*_

Warning: has some suicidal tendencies and dark thoughts. And language. It also has some sexual related content in possible later chapters. No lemons or limes. I don't write that stuff (my friends (Cookie Dough and Chibi Lemon do).

BTW: Thank you so much to for the nice reviews! _Hands out obscenely large pillows with the Naruto characters faces on them (which includes my Itachi-chan!) _^__^ Scolds the others for no reviews, but is then attacked by the people who haven't gotten anything. Luckily, since she escaped the last time, she was able to evade them. And pulls out a dangerous looking flame thrower. (evil glint in eyes) "You should've run when you had the chance. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" (starts up flame thrower) "Run, bitches, run!!!"

"This is Spicy Lime's friend yet again. I apologize on her behalf…"

"I'M NOT SORRY DAMNIT!"

"…anyway. She's not always… ok, yes she is always like this, but she's usually more blunt about it. So, I apologize and please do not sue. Thank you." (Cookie Dough shoves her hand on Spicy Lime's mouth so that she doesn't say anything she will not regret).

Now…onto the story!

* * *

Last time:

"Yeah, Naruto, we want to know why you're hanging out with Gaara so much. It's kind of odd, considering he almost killed us." The pink-haired girl asked with the other two nodding their heads in agreement. 'Shit.' was the only thing that was going through the blond's head at the time.

* * *

"Well, you see…me and Gaara have a lot of similarities. It's like… only me and him can understand each other on a whole different kind of level. It's kind of complicated." He said a little nervously. It's not like he wasn't telling the truth. He just wasn't telling the _whole_ truth.

The girls didn't really understand. How could _Gaara_ understand Naruto better than anyone else? Gaara's a natural killer and Naruto wouldn't even hurt a fly! It was evident that something was up.

Sakura was the only one to actually act on this. "How can Gaara understand you better than anyone?! I mean… what do you even have in common?!" she started sputtering.

"Well, I don't really want to say and you wouldn't understand." He answered honestly.

Just as Sakura was about to counter, she heard a medic nin come in. Said medic nin had soon shooed the girls out. Naruto was quite grateful towards the medic and had thanked her. 'Well, that's one way to avert a crisis.' He thought. 'Sadly, I can't avoid it forever…although, I could try.'

With the girls:

They were pissed that he wouldn't answer them. He was obviously hiding something or trying to brush them off. Either way…they were still upset.

Kurenai did know that Gaara and Naruto both have demons in them, but that's the only thing she could think of that the two would have in common. She wasn't going to tell the girls this because she didn't think that they knew about that little fact. Besides, if she said about Naruto being a container, the Third's law still stands and she would be executed. 'Oh well. I'll have to wait and see.' She thought to herself as the three entered their room.

* * *

The next day, they were all reporting for duty and were waiting to start. They were to split into three groups. Team one, which consisted of Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Kankuro, Team two, which consisted of Hinata, Kurenai, Sasuke, and Naruto, and Team three, which consisted of Temari, Kakashi, and Gaara.

The teams were set up so that they each had two who were good trackers and two who were good fighters, in case something happens. Team three was set up so that The three "strongest" were together. It wouldn't be good if Temari got herself killed.

Each team was assigned a sector of Suna to look for the leader of the rebellion. From there, if they were to find him or her, the person in the group wearing the relay gear would tell the others where they are. That way, they would be able to go in on their own, but would have back up.

* * *

With Team one:

They were currently in a nicer area in Suna. As they jumped from rooftop to rooftop, they were looking for suspicious activities. They did spot a strange person with a huge overcoat on hiding in the shadows, but it was just a drug dealer.

After a few hours of doing nothing, but looking for suspicious looking people, which could be anybody, they decided to take a break and get something to eat. It was a couple hours past noon. The team eventually found a nice restaurant and talked and ate, trying to alleviate the boredom.

They weren't too talkative since they didn't know each other too well. Shino was almost always quiet. Sakura and Kiba didn't get along very well, and Kankuro was the odd-man-out. He didn't know any of them at all, really. But, they did the best they could.

Many hours later, after they ate, they were looking out from the rooftops. The sun was setting and not too many people were out now. This was getting old, fast. They were about to turn in when they saw just what they were looking for. A hooded man stepped out of the shadows of the alley when another strange man started to walk by.

Shino saw this and signaled to the others. They apparently saw it too and wanted to know what to do. Shino signaled to Kiba to listen in since he has the best hearing.

"…morrow. Yeah. I can't believe that asshole. He should've told us that she got fucking brats to "resolve" this. Who does that little bitch think she is?!! We're better than that!"

"I know what you mean, but they're greatly underestimating us. Besides, it's not like anyone knows where the base is, or who Leader is." The other laughed at this.

"Not like you know who Leader is. No one does. Well…except for the higher-ups?" The second voice snorted at this.

"Yeah. Whatever. I gotta go. My wife's waiting for me." The voice said and left.

Kiba was the one telling the others what the conversation was as it happened. So, Sakura and Shino devised a plan to follow and corner the shinobi.

* * *

With Team Two:

When they started, Naruto was all excited and couldn't wait. But, after an entire day of absolutely nothing, zero, zilch, nada, it was getting boring. But, as they were returning to the hotel room, they heard Sakura over the transmitter.

"Hello. Team two. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, we hear you. What did you find?" Kurenai asked. She was the one with the gear.

"We have found someone who might have info on the rebellion. Come over here soon. We're at…"

* * *

With Team three:

They were having the same problems as Team two. They couldn't find anyone suspicious, let alone clues as to where the rebellion was located. They did get a couple of odd pieces that didn't make any sense, but those were just from villagers. So, they couldn't really trust them.

Their break came when they heard from Sakura. So, they decided to meet up with them.

* * *

They all met up where Team one heard the men speaking. Shino was the one to follow the shinobi, so Sakura, Kiba, and Kankuro were the ones waiting. When all the teams met up, they discussed what they found out.

They were pretty much done when a swarm of bugs came out of nowhere and started talking.

"I've found him. Follow the bugs." That was the whole message. They all nodded and started following. Now, they wouldn't normally need all of them, so they sent Temari, Sakura, Kankuro, Kurenai, and Hinata back to their hotel or house. They didn't really know the level of this guy, but they didn't really think that they would need six people, but better safe than sorry. So, they headed out after the nin.

* * *

A/N: Wow. That was a pretty long chapter for this fic. Not that I'm complaining. I think that you all deserve it for waiting for soo long. So…I hope u like this chap. I do. But, I would like to thank my friend, Cookie Dough, for helping me get out of my rut. I couldn't really think of anything for a while, and she helped me brainstorm to get this idea. So…I send a **BIG** thanks to her. Now…for some good, old-fashioned ranting.

There's one person who has had the balls to tell me that I should warn that this is a yaoi fic. WHAT THE HELL?!!! I have clearly stated that this is not a yaoi fic. I specifically said that I wrote that GaaNaru thing just because I was bored. It's not like that's what this revolves around, and besides, that isn't even a pairing in this frickin' fic! There are no pairings in this fic. (besides Shukaku and Kyuubi, and as I've stated, I only wrote that because I got bored. So sue me) so…I just wanted to get that off my chest, because this is **NOT A YAOI FIC.** Please get this through your fucking skull!

As to my faithful viewers…I would like to tell you thanks. And I apologize to all of those that I've offended, but I didn't think that it would be that big of an issue. Oh well. So…thanks to all of you who have even read this far. Ok.. I'll leave you alone for now. Byes!


	12. of interrogations

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. If I did…I would be with the hotness that is Itachi! _grabs Itachi plushie and hugs it to death_

Warning: has some suicidal tendencies and dark thoughts. And language. It also has some sexual related content in possible later chapters. No lemons or limes. I don't write that stuff (my friends (Cookie Dough and Chibi Lemon do).

BTW: Thank you so much to for the nice reviews! _Hands out ice cream cake with brownie mixed in! _Scolds the others for no reviews and starts dancing with Itachi.

BTW: Since I haven't updated in a long time, I'm going to make this a longer chap. than usual. 'kay? 'kay.

Now…onto the story!

* * *

Last time:

They were pretty much done when a swarm of bugs came out of nowhere and started talking.

"I've found him. Follow the bugs." That was the whole message. They all nodded and started following. Now, they wouldn't normally need all of them, so they sent Temari, Sakura, Kankuro, Kurenai, and Hinata back to their hotel or house. They didn't really know the level of this guy, but they didn't really think that they would need six people, but better safe than sorry. So, they headed out after the nin.

* * *

The boys were all running to find Shino. When they finally found him, they saw a drunk man wandering down the street. Shino was hidden in the shadows of the buildings. If someone were to look down the alleys or directly at a shadow, the most that they would notice is a slight buzzing.

"Shino, who's this guy?" Kakashi whispered to him.

"This guy is connected somehow to the rebellion. So far, I don't know how high up this guy is. We should bring him in and interrogate."

"Alright. Sounds good. Do you think he's a nin? He could just be a lackey." The silver-haired Jounin asked.

"He's at best a mid-Genin with the possibility of a little higher. Nothing to worry about." Shino turned to Gaara. "Could you capture him, Subaku-san?" The redhead just gave a curt nod and sent his sand out to do the work. It wasn't all that hard considering the guy was drunk and Gaara has a major control of the sand.

"What now?" Kiba asked. "Where should we take him?"

"Well, there's a closed-off room in the Hokage tower. We can use that. It's got reinforced walls and a steel door. No one would be able to find him there either since it has a seal in the room. I don't know all the details, but I know that much." Gaara had stated this as the others listened intently. It was definitely the best idea they had so far. So they all agreed.

Later that day:

"He's secure." Sasuke said as he walked casually out of the room.

"So… who's going to keep watch for the night. It's getting late and we all need some sleep." Kakashi asked.

Of course, Gaara and Naruto volunteered. Gaara's an insomniac and Naruto has been having those same problems for a few months now, although no one knows that (the fox keeps the rings from showing around his eyes).

"Gaara and Naruto. How about this… Gaara can keep watch for the night and Naruto can keep watch for the rest of the day tomorrow." The two boys looked at each other and nodded.

"It's set then."

The rest of the guys left for some rest.

* * *

That morning:

Gaara came in and woke up Naruto so that he could rest his eyes for a bit. Just because he's an insomniac doesn't mean that he doesn't need downtime after a long night.

Naruto slowly walked into the cell with a cup of coffee in hand. Ahh, the sweet joys of coffee. (A/N: Coffee makes the world go round, bitchs! Mmmm…coffee.) Now, this may seem odd that Naruto's dragging his feet. Contrary to belief, he doesn't rise and shine like a supernova, he's pretty much dead in the mornings. (A/N: Like me!!!) So, this wasn't too much of a big deal to him, but if his friends were to see this, they would go nuts, so, he went into the cell to wait a bit. The guy _is _tied up after all.

Naruto just sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall with lidded eyes, coffee still in hand. The man that was captured just stared at the boy with malice in his eyes and a hangover didn't help much.

The man looks like crap. He has haphazard hair that's greasy and goes down to his shoulders. His clothes are worn and definitely worse-for-wear. His shirt is an unusual yellow color and his coat is a strange brown that has some suspicious looking spots on it that resembles blood. His pants are held up by a belt and his shoes have a hole here or there on them. 'This guy wreaks of lackey, but I should still keep an eye on him.' The blond thought, even in his half-dead state.

"Kid. Hey, kid!" the guy shouted. "What am I doing here?" he asked, acting as though he doesn't know.

"You're working in the rebellion."

The guy started sweating a bit. "How do you know that? I bet it was just a guess." The guy said with a laugh. Naruto could clearly see through this horrible act. It was a sad attempt, really.

"Well, you just gave yourself away by saying, 'How do you know that?' Secondly, you reek of fear. Thirdly, it was not a guess. You were drunk and leaked some information to my friends. Lastly, I don't give a fuck right now, so I suggest that you shut up before I get pissed. Let me give you a little advice. When I'm half-asleep, like right now, I tend to get violent, so I'd watch my back if I were you." The blond said with a pretty good-sized amount of killing intent.

The guy is obviously still buzzed or he would've felt that intent. Sadly, the guy is too busy glaring at the blond to even notice it.

"What did you just say, punk?! I'm tougher than you, you **demon**." Oh. That hit a nerve. The blond flared to life at this comment, forgetting his weariness that was overwhelming just seconds ago.

"OH…Dooo continue." The sickly sweet coming off the sentence didn't even register to the man. Poor guy.

"You piece of shit! I could take you on any day. You and you're whole lot! I'll kill you all. Besides, who would want a **_girl_** for a Kage?! It's so preposterous! Then there's that whore's brother. The **demon**. That fuck should just die! All those **monsters**. Damn fucks! Especially those associated with **it**." The man ranted on for a couple more minutes before he even realized that he had crossed the line waaay before then.

The killing intent was practically pouring out of the blond. To say he is pissed is a serious understatement. Too bad for the guy that he's now out for blood.

Just as Naruto was about to rip the guy into pieces, he heard a knocking at the door to the cell. Frustrated, the blond stalked off to source of irritation that was keeping him from killing this annoying man.

He threw open the door, leaving a nice sized dent in the wall. "What do you want?" he asked angrily, eyes glowing faintly red.

It was Temari, Shino, Kakashi, and Kurenai. They were quite startled at the angry blond in front of them.

"We would like to interrogate this man as soon as possible. You can go off duty now." Temari stated.

Naruto just shook his head. "Let _me_ do the interrogating. Just give me a list of the questions and you _will_ get the answers. I promise." No one dared to anger the blond more than he already was, so they just agreed. Knowing how he could get if angry, Kakashi suggested that they let him do it.

'I don't think we would be able to handle Naruto in this state. He has too much blood lust for us to stop him before he gets too crazy. Best thing to do is to keep him in this room where he can only hurt this guy. Wonder why he's so upset anyway. Idiot in there probably antagonized him. Poor sap doesn't know that Naruto could kill in the mornings, regardless of who it is. Heh.' Kakashi thought of how the poor guy was probably going to go insane in there and much, much more.

"Alright. Here's the questions." Shino said as Kurenai handed over the paper.

"Please don't kill him. I don't care if you maim him, just don't go overboard. Got it?" After receiving a curt nod, Temari and the rest closed and locked the door. After that, they made themselves comfy on the floor outside the room. They wanted to make sure that Naruto wouldn't do something to kill the guy before they made sure they had all the information.

Inside the Interrogation Room:

Naruto sauntered back into the room. The man just glared back at the smirking boy.

"What're _you_ so happy about?" the man asked. All he received was a vicious laugh that could make Orochimaru cringe. It sounded like the demons of Hell all laughing at once. There was only pain and anger in that laugh. It promised pain with just the reverberating sound.

The reason for this sudden anger spike has to do with the Kyuubi. Slowly over the years, the fox's qualities started to mix with the blond. Such as his cunning, anger, etc. There aren't any physical changes, besides the slight darkening of his whisker marks, but nobody noticed that slight change.

To the man sitting in front of Naruto, he could only see dangerous glowing eyes and an evil face that shouldn't possibly be on such a young boy. (A/N: If you don't remember, I said he's 14 in the first chap.) He started sweating bullets.

"Nooowwww. My friends would like me to ask you a few questionsss." Naruto said, dragging out some of the words. The man flinched at the sickeningly sweet voice that mocked him. He finally understood just how stupid it was of him to talk to this boy and anger him.

"Let's begin." Naruto cleared his throat. "Number one… How high up are you in the rebellion?"

"Like I'd tell you!" the guy shouted.

"Really? That's too bad." Naruto said while lengthening his nails into that of claws, chakra circling around them viciously. He put his hand near the man's face and slowly dragged one of his nails down his cheek, leaving a thin trail of blood. The man whimpered at the pain.

"Now, I'll ask you again. How high up are you?" He put his hand around the guy's neck, tightening his hold ever so slightly.

"I-I'm only a hired man. I-I'm not very high up." He squeaked out with the tight grip on his neck. The blond released him and patted his head.

"That's a good boy. Now what's your name?"

"My name is Shibata Kuroshi." (A/N: Don't know if this is a real last name or not.)

"Good. Alright. Do you ever see the other members of the group?"

"I'm not telling you any more than what I've already slipped!" the guy shouted, thrashing about wildly. Naruto just smirked.

"Well that's not a very good answer." He grabbed the man's arm and twisted it violently. The guy cried out in pain.

"Answer me and the pain will stop." Naruto whispered into the man's ear. The guy just shook his head in a negative. "Too bad for you." The blond said as he tore off the guys arm from the elbow down. Blood squirted everywhere. There was a sharp scream that could only slightly be heard outside the door. There was blood everywhere and a small trickle going down from where the body part was torn off. "Will you answer yet? I can promise you that I will stop this pain for a short while if you answer my question."

"F-Fine. I-I do s-s-see others from the g-group." The guy managed to say with clenched teeth.

"That's a good boy." Naruto said as he healed the man's arm slightly.

"Next question. What's…"

The interrogation continued for hours. There were more screams.

Outside the room:

The four were waiting for quite a while. They heard the occasional scream. It had to be pretty loud for them to hear it though.

When the blond finally came out, he was covered from head to foot in blood. He had a vicious smirk on his face.

"I have as many answers as this _lackey_ can answer." He said as he handed over the slightly bloodied paper. They noticed the blood running down his hands. He saw them looking at his dripping hand. So, he slowly licked off the blood.

"Sorry, but that man's sooo messy." Naruto said with a shake of his head in disappointment. "He should really learn some manners." He said and walked off.

The four shinobi were stunned. Two were amazed. One was used to this kind of thing. Another was retching in a corner.

When they were over what they had just seen, they turned towards the closed, windowless door. 'What is in there and what happened?' was the only thought going through their heads.

Temari decided to check it out and went towards the door. The others watched as she slowly unlocked the door and edged it open.

When she opened it, she screamed.

* * *

Done with the chapter! I hope you like it! I decided to make it longer than usual because it took forever to finally get free time to type it. (wipes head in exhaust) Well…I also got really caught up in the torture part. I was going to get more detailed, but there are some people who have weak stomachs and some who are against gore, so I decided to cut it a little short, but I will have a detailed description of what the guy now looks like in the next chapter. Thanks again for holding out for sooo long for this chapter. I'm just glad that I finished. Well, here you go and please R&R! Love you all lots! Byes for now! 


	13. of blood

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. If I did…I would be with the hotness that is Itachi! _grabs Itachi plushie and hugs it to death_

Warning: has some suicidal tendencies and dark thoughts. And language. It also has some sexual related content in possible later chapters. No lemons or limes. I don't write that stuff (my friends (Cookie Dough and Chibi Lemon do).

BTW: Thank you so much to for the nice reviews! _Hands out ice cream cake with brownie mixed in! _Scolds the others for no reviews and starts dancing with Itachi.

Now…onto the story!

* * *

Last time:

When they were over what they had just seen, they turned towards the closed, windowless door. 'What is in there and what happened?' was the only thought going through their heads.

Temari decided to check it out and went towards the door. The others watched as she slowly unlocked the door and edged it open.

When she opened it, she screamed.

* * *

The other three silently and slowly crept forward, toward the door. When they looked inside, they could barely stop themselves from doing what Temari had done.**DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP …**

The room was completely covered in blood and what they assumed to be body parts.

From the looks of it, Naruto had taken the anger thing a little too far. There was a foot with part of the bone sticking out in one of the corners. A finger was lying at the base of the door. An eye was staring blankly at the trio after being torn out and discarded. Other than that, there were only chunks of what had been the man that had formerly occupied this room.

**DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP …**

But, the worst of all was what was in the middle of the room. A body was lying there. The torso had the flesh cut off, showing the insides. The intestines and half of a lung hung out, along with torn out muscles and flesh. They noticed the heart laying a couple feet away. The arm, or what was left of it, was split down the middle, including the bone.

**DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP …**

The lower half of the body had obviously been cut off. So had the head and one of the arms.

They all sat there wondering what Naruto could have done.

Finally, Kurenai had gained her stomach and nerve back, but only a little. She looked around the room slowly and noticed something odd.

**DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP …**

"W-What happened to t-the chair?" she asked awkwardly. The others silently asked that question themselves. They looked around and saw nothing metallic. Absolutely nothing. It was as though the chair had completely vanished from the room.

It was then that Kurenai decided to look up. She never should have.

**DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP …**

She screamed and screamed and screamed.

If the floor and walls were gore, then what would the ceiling be called? There aren't words to describe how horrible the ceiling looked.

**DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP …**

The ceiling looked a lot like the floor. Blood and pieces. But… what is holding these pieces onto the ceiling? Take a guess. I'm sure you'll figure it out. It was pieces of metal from the chair.

**DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP …**

Although, the worst part isn't just the pieces of chair holding the body parts up. It was what is in the middle of the ceiling that's the worst part.

**DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP …**

In the middle of the ceiling is a full leg of the chair. It was holding up the head. Although, it was quite difficult to tell if it was a head. For, you see, the head had been hollowed out. Bones, an eye, a tongue, a nose, two ears, a few teeth, etc. All were cut out from the head and had been stuck around it in a sadistic little circle.

**DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP …**

It would be an image that none of them would be able to get out of their head for a long time to come.

**DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP …**

* * *

Naruto slowly strode through the Kage tower going toward his room. But, on a whim, decided to head to the cafeteria (yes, it has a cafeteria) and get some food. He hadn't eaten… 'Technically' …since he had "interrogated" that man.

He smiled viciously at this thought, scaring off some of the random people walking through the tower.

He went over to the line of food and grabbed a lot of food. When he was happy with what he had, he sat down at a table and started to eat his food. He only vaguely noted that he hadn't cleaned up after leaving the room.

When he was halfway through his meal Sasuke appeared.

Naruto also vaguely noted that the Uchiha sat down next to him and that he was giving a funny look.

"Dobe. What happened to you? You look like shit."

"Hn." 'This is a fun role reversal' Naruto thought in his head. Sasuke just lifted an eyebrow in question.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto laughed. "You should know, Teme. You say it all the time." The Uchiha just shrugged.

"Just wondering, because you have a _lot_ of blood and chunks of something on you."

Naruto set down his sandwich and looked at himself. He had blood literally dripping off of his blond (now reddish) hair along with a few chunks of flesh hanging off. There was blood covering his parts of his face and clothes. His hands were almost the worst. They were died completely red from fingertips going almost up to the elbow. The only part of him that had almost no blood on them was his shoes.

"Well… some guy really pissed me off, so I tore him to shreds." The blond said casually as he picked up his sandwich and continued to eat.

Sasuke just laughed. 'Who does he think he's fooling? As if he could kill anyone. Probably his own blood or an animal's. (A/N: yeah…right.) Even _I_ haven't killed anyone, so how could the dobe?'

It was then that Kakashi, Shino, Temari, and Kurenai came in. They looked like they had seen a ghost or something.

They came in and saw Naruto sitting there… still covered in gore. Kurenai turned a sickly color and ran to a garbage can to retch. The other three just turned a shade of green. Sure, the Jounin were used to this kind of thing, but they had never actually seen it this bad or done by one of the Genin, so they were greatly disturbed.

"N-Naruto. Why don't you get cl-cleaned up?" Shino asked.

The bond just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well… I decided that I was hungry so I came in here to eat." He said it so casually that the others just sweat dropped. Sasuke, not knowing what they're talking about decided to make himself known and just grunted. It didn't work though, because they all ignored him.

"You know, Naruto, you didn't have to hurt him that badly, let alone kill him." Kakashi said.

Temari just mumbled, "I think he took a page from Ibiki's book." The others nodded.

"Oh well. It's not like he had any more information. I made sure of that." He said with a smirk.

The four trembled slightly.

"We just wanted to make sure that you're okay after you're first kill." Sasuke perked up at this. 'How the hell did the _dobe_ have his first kill when _I_ haven't even killed anyone yet?!!!' To put it simply… Sasuke was furious.

"You should seriously get cleaned up, Naruto." Kurenai added in a shaky voice, noticing his clothes and appearance. The blond just nodded after he finished his meal.

"'Kay!" He said while skipping out happily.

The four that were still there (Sasuke went out after Naruto to sulk) just stared and stared as the happy, blood drenched, blond skipped out.

"I wonder what got into him?" Kurenai voiced. The others nodded.

"He has been acting different lately." Kakashi said accidentally. The others stared at him in question. He sighed wearily at their questioning gazes. 'This is going to be a looong mission.'

* * *

Well…since it's vaca. I decided to update sooner than usual. Besides, I couldn't wait to update this chap. I love blood chaps. if no one's noticed… (shifty eyes) Um…(cough)…yeah. Well…I hope u like it and I hope u all have a Happy Easter if I don't get a chance to update by then! 'kay? Kay. Well…with further ado… this is the newest chapterrrr (echo echo) yeah. (smiles sweetly) byes for now!!! Taaa taaaa, my loves! 


	14. of plans and shadows

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. If I did…I would be with the hotness that is Itachi! _grabs Itachi plushie and hugs it to death_

Warning: has some suicidal tendencies and dark thoughts. And language. It also has some sexual related content in possible later chapters. No lemons or limes. I don't write that stuff (my friends, Cookie Dough and Lemon M., do).

BTW: Thank you so much to for the nice reviews! _Hands out ice cream cake with brownie mixed in! _Scolds the others for no reviews and starts dancing with Itachi.  
**BTW2**:** I would like to give you all an apology, so please read my Author Notes on the bottom. Thank you.**

Now…onto the story!

* * *

Last time:

The four that were still there (Sasuke went out after Naruto to sulk) just stared and stared as the happy, blood drenched, blond skipped out.

"I wonder what got into him?" Kurenai voiced. The others nodded.

"He has been acting different lately." Kakashi said accidentally. The others stared at him in question. He sighed wearily at their questioning gazes. 'This is going to be a looong mission.'

* * *

After Naruto cleaned up, he went into the Kage's office so that they could speak.

Temari was feeling much better after a nice bath. It helped her forget the horrible image that she had seen earlier. When she got out and had on her nice warm clothes, she went back into her office and laid her head down on the desk. 'Finally, a few moments of silence.' She sighed to herself. A few moments after she finally relaxed, a loud bang brought her forcefully out of that wonderful peace.

"What is it?" she asked angrily. All she heard was a muffled noise as a response. She angrily sighed. "Come in!" she shouted. Bad choice. Evidently the person took it the wrong way. A huge crash was heard and the door came flying in at high speeds, or rather, what was left of the door.

"You owe me a door!" Temari angrily screamed as she evaded splinters.

When everything settled down, she glared at the blond sitting casually across from her. He laughed slightly. "So, I wanted to tell you what I got from that guy." He said. What he didn't notice was that Temari was becoming green.

She was able to gather herself enough that she could ask, "W-What information did you get?" He smirked.

Naruto started digging in his pants pocket and produced a scroll. Temari dead-panned. The scroll was bright orange with gaudy script that seemed to pop out at the viewer. "Why, in Kami-sama's name, did you write important information on **that** _**thing**_?" Temari asked with utter disgust.

Naruto just regarded the scroll briefly and shrugged in a noncommittal way.

Temari anxiously started reading the scroll. As she finished, her eyes lit up excitedly. She rolled up the scroll and grinned at Naruto. The blond noticed her gaze and slowly, trying to not be found out, edged toward the door (what used to be the door).

All of a sudden, he bolted, with Temari following right behind. A huge crash was heard throughout the tower along with a scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Soon afterward, Temari was seen dragging a struggling Naruto down the many hallways of the tower. After a few minutes, she threw him against wall and stared down at him with an eerie smile on her face.

"What the HELL was that for?!" he shouted while rubbing his sore spot. 'Damn, that hurt.'

"Thank you, Naru-kun, for giving me such valuable information. Now…in exactly two hours I will be holding a meeting for a plan of action. During these two hours, I would appreciate it ever so much if you wouldn't mind cleaning this room. Thank you!" And with that, Temari ran away so fast that only a slight after-image was left. This left Naruto with no choice but to clean the room.

'Stupid Temari. Leaving me with this chore after I've just given her key information. No respect.' He sniffed in indignation before slowly opening the door.

What he saw left him slack jawed. It was a small room that had no decoration and no windows. But this wasn't any regular type of room with no decoration or windows, it was the same room that he had interrogated the man in earlier.

"**MOTHER-FU…!" **

Outside of the Tower:

"Did you hear that, Tanaka? It sounded like an angry boy swearing at some girl for making him clean."

"Nope. It was probably just that dog howling at something. Though it _might_ seem like it sounded like an angry boy swearing at some girl for making him clean, it wasn't." Tanaka replied with a laugh.

Inside Tower (two hours later):

"Now that we're all here, I would like to discuss the issue of eradicating the rebellion." Temari slowly looked at the people surrounding the table. "We have found some very valuable information from the man that we captured." She shuddered slightly along with three other people. "Now that we have this information, it is possible for us to infiltrate and kill the rebellion. Now…once this information is passed down to all of you, we shall start planning for the main attack. Any questions?" No one answered. "Okee-dokee then. Now let's go over the information and get started."

And with that…plans were made.

* * *

The quiet around Suna was eerie. It could be seen as a dark omen. The quiet before the storm.

The darkness around the village seemed to consume everything in shadow. No light was allowed. Only shadow.

The shadows seemed to be whispering of something ominous. They seemed to be saying that the blackness that makes them would soon be colored with red. They seemed to be saying that the quiet would soon turn to screams of agony, cutting through the night.

The only people to witness this sight would be those who are rumored to be one with the shadows.

Four teams of ninja were gliding through the shadows of the night, unseen to all. They seemed to blend in with the dark, making no sound and leaving no evidence that there was anything there but the wind. They seemed to have a purpose unknown to all but themselves as they moved through the dark void that threatened to consume them.

Sometimes…when people pay enough attention to the darkness of the night…they can see the shadows that show slight visions of the future…hear the whispers of the wind through the quiet that tell of laughter and screams…and sometimes…they get lost in it and never return.

* * *

(A/N)

Thank you sooo much, my fans, for bearing with me. I'm terribly sorry about the wait for this chapter…(and I'm sooooooo sorry that it's short). But, the explanation for this is that my laptop, with all of my stories on it, died. During a storm in May, I was on the laptop typing another chapter when lightning struck and killed the power. After the storm, I turned on the laptop and checked my files…everything was fine. But, when I checked the internet…it wouldn't work. I couldn't get on the internet. Well, the next day I decided that I'd save all of my chapters on my USB and put them on my other computer and post them. So what happens…?! My dad takes the computer before I can save the chapters and takes it in to be fixed. So, basically, I haven't been able to finish typing a few chapters and I haven't been able to post any. So…please forgive me, but I only just got the laptop back a few days ago.

So…now that my long explanation is done, I would like to say thank you for continuing to read this story. Hopefully my updates won't take as long as this one has (coughthreemonthscough). Only, the bad news is that school starts in two weeks, so I might not be able to upload once every month like I usually do (but that doesn't mean I won't try).

So now that that's over with. Thank you for continuing to read this story and thank you for reading my giant rant. I love you all and had some very nice comments. Thanks again and I bid you adieu. (…did I use adieu right? (sweatdrop)).

Byes.


	15. of starting operations

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. If I did…I would be with the hotness that is Itachi! _grabs Itachi plushie and hugs it to death_

Warning: has some suicidal tendencies and dark thoughts. And language. It also has some sexual related content in possible later chapters. No lemons or limes. I don't write that stuff (my friends (Cookie Dough and Lemon M.) do).

BTW: Thank you so much to for the nice reviews! _Hands out ice cream cake with brownie mixed in! _Scolds the others for no reviews and starts dancing with Itachi.

Now…onto the story!

* * *

Last time:

"Now that we're all here, I would like to discuss the issue of eradicating the rebellion." Temari slowly looked at the people surrounding the table. "We have found some very valuable information from the man that we captured." She shuddered slightly along with three other people. "Now that we have this information, it is possible for us to infiltrate and kill the rebellion. Now…once this information is passed down to all of you, we shall start planning for the main attack. Any questions?" No one answered. "Okee-dokee then. Now let's go over the information and get started."

--

Four teams of ninja were gliding through the shadows, unseen to all. They seemed to blend in with dark, making no sound and leaving no evidence that there was anything there but the wind. They seemed to have a purpose unknown to all but themselves as they moved through the dark void that threatened to consume them.

* * *

In the severe darkness, only a few slight shadows were seen. Four dark shapeless forms slowly converged in the light of the moon, taking human forms.

Naruto looked at each person. Each had a look of anticipation. Along with the four groups, were a few other groups of nameless ninja. The plan was simple. It should be a piece of cake. Naruto was surprised that the lackey he killed actually knew where the major base was. It reeked of a set up or worse. He had stated during the meeting how he felt, but they ignored him. They all said that the man he interrogated wasn't as intelligent as he thought. But, he still felt antsy and anxious about this. This just felt wrong.

He was knocked out of his thoughts, by someone hitting his shoulder. It was Kiba with a stupid grin on his face.

"Come on, man! Stop with the sour face. This is gonna be a blast!!" Akamaru barked in agreement from the top of his head.

"Kiba," Naruto whispered to the Inuzuka, "You should keep your voice down, you bastard. We're on a mission!" After saying his peace, Naruto hit the brunette's shoulder with a hard punch. Kiba replied by sticking out his tongue.

'Why did I have to be on his team?' Naruto couldn't understand. The teams weren't as balanced as before. It just seemed that everything tonight would go wrong. Sighing in resignation he turned to hear what Temari and Gaara were going to say.

Gaara looked at everyone before beginning. "I thank you for taking this risk. Now. Team A will go in through the back while Team B goes through the front. Make sure to take out as many people as possible. The other teams will be going in after you're distraction." The nameless shinobi all nodded their heads in acknowledgement before Gaara continued. "Team One will go in through the secret passage that leads to the main hall where the head people of the Revolt will be having a meeting and kill them. Team Two will go in after Team A and possibly find out any more information about other Revolt members. Same goes for Team Three. Team Four will go to the roof and work their way down taking out as many as possible. All of you are lessening the percent of error Team One has by doing your job. So do it well. If we absolutely need to, we have reinforcements. Got it? Good."

With that, all the teams dispersed. Team A and B started the operation without a hitch. Team One, consisting of Gaara, Temari, Kurenai, Kankuro, and Kakashi waited for the signal. Team Two, consisting of Sakura and Shino were waiting for the same thing, along with Team Three, Hinata and Sasuke, and Team Four, consisting of Kiba and Naruto.

After a few minutes of peace, a loud bang was heard along with shouting and screams. It was the signal. With that, all teams dispersed and started their part of the operation.

* * *

Teams A and B were quickly moving through the building. Teams Two and Three were following after them, picking off stragglers and trying to find any more information about others from the Revolt. It was happening fast. Almost too fast for Sakura and Hinata to handle. Both girls were quite nervous and had doubts about their ability. But, they continued on with the help of their partners and the knowledge that if they didn't, they wouldn't be of any help and they wouldn't prove their worth. They were at completely opposite ends of the building, but they both had the same doubts and feelings connecting them.

Shino and Sasuke were doing what they always did. They did the job and continued on to the next person.

Team Four was having a riot.

"Fifteen! Ha! Beat that, Naruto"

"Already have, Dog Breath! Nineteen! Twenty!"

They were having a competition. They were bored at first and were just doing what they had to. Then they got into another fight and decided to do a competition to see who's better. They were doing quite well.

After a few more people, they ran into a dead end hallway with only one other option. A padlocked door.

"Well damn."

* * *

"Well damn." Temari was pissed off. That was for certain. They had reached the main hall and had found it empty. Although, the door closed behind them and locked. They were stuck in there. They had tried every single thing they could think of. Nothing was working.

Kankuro was the first to ask the intelligent question. "How are we gonna get out of this?"

* * *

(A/N:)

Ok…sorry that this is filler-ish, but I needed to get this out. I've been so busy that I've overworked myself and got sick from it. (bashes head against wall) Stupid me. I gotta say that I don't really have much else to say. So…yeah. Here's the chapter I've been postponing writing. This one is a needed filler, so please don't get mad at me. The next one will be so much better, and it'll be posted during summer vaca. I know that for sure. So…happy trails til then and I bid you adieu.


	16. of secrets and explosions

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. If I did…I would be with the hotness that is Itachi! _grabs Itachi plushie and hugs it to death_

Warning: has some suicidal tendencies and dark thoughts. And language. It also has some sexual related content in possible later chapters. No lemons or limes. I don't write that stuff (my friends (Cookie Dough and Lemon M.) do).

Now…onto the story!

* * *

Last time:

(summary-) The ninja split into different groups to infiltrate the main hideout of the Revolt. Naruto had a suspicion that it was a trap, but was ignored. The teams went in without a hitch. The main team got trapped in an interior room where they were supposed to take out the major members of the Revolt. The secondary teams were doing okay…so far. (It'd be easier to understand if you re-read the last chapter.)

* * *

Naruto and Kiba stared at the door. Naruto looked at Kiba with a questioning look in his eyes.

"What do ya think is behind this door?"

Kiba got a puzzled look on his face. "I dunno. If it's padlocked, then it must have something important in it, right? We have to check it out for the good of the mission!" Akamaru started sniffing the door while his master was ranting. He wrinkled his nose at the smell. Kiba immediately stopped his rant and looked at his partner. "What's up, boy?" The small dog barked a few incomprehensible things that the blonde couldn't understand. But Kiba did.

He became confused and slightly surprised near the end of the dog's barking. He turned towards Naruto and answered the blonde's questioning look. "I don't quite understand what he means, but he said about the room smelling like weird clay. Probably a specially made or rare type. He also said that the room has a really weird mix of smells. Sand, fire, clay (obviously), and a few more he couldn't identify. I can't identify them either." Kiba suddenly noticed the blonde's surprised and very scared face. He noticed Naruto fingering the inside of his wrist. "Naruto?"

The blonde suddenly jumped. "Kiba! We gotta get out of here fast! Alert the others!" Naruto suddenly grabbed the brunette's arm and dragged him along as Akamaru ran to catch up.

Kiba reached down with his free hand to grab the transmitter in one of his pockets and handed it to Naruto.

"I don't know what's happening, blondie, but it better be good. Here!" He thrust it into the blonde's hand and pulled his arm out of the other's grip. "You know, so you say it!" He was a little angry that Naruto wouldn't tell him what was happening. Evidently it was important enough for him to run. And Naruto _never_ runs away from _anything_.

The blonde fumbled with the switch on the transmitter. When he finally got it to work, he hit the call button. It opened all lines to his transmitter. "Warning: Everyone out of the building. This is an S-class emergency! Repeat: S-class emergency! Everyone out of the building if you want to live!" Naruto held onto the transmitter as they ran towards the closest exit. Kiba noticed that the blonde was slightly shaking. It was hard to tell that anything was really wrong with the blonde, the way that he looked very calm. The things that really betrayed him were his eyes. They held so many emotions that his eyes could be compared to a storm.

"Naruto! Tell me what the fuck is happening! Now!" Kiba was starting to get angry that he was being ignored. Especially since the blonde just declared an S-class emergency.

"Just concentrate on getting out for now, or don't you wanna live?!" Kiba thought he distinctly saw a flash of red go across the natural blue of his friend's eyes. 'What in the hell is really happening?'

* * *

Team One was still trying to find a way out when they heard a slight static from two of the people there. Temari and Kakashi looked at each other and grabbed their transmitters in time to hear a garbled sound coming from them.

"War-…! Eve…dy…out…ilding! …S-cla…ency! ...eat: S-cl…cy! Every…of th…if…ive!" The voice was distinctly Naruto's, but they could only hear a garbled sound through the static.

Temari looked at the group in front of her. "It's obvious something's wrong. I'm not sure, but I'm pretty positive that he said something along the lines of: 'Get out of the building; S-class emergency.'"

They all nodded in agreement.

Kurenai looked around. "But that doesn't help us get out of here. Temari nodded.

"We obviously can't get out of here. So, whatever is happening up there must be bad. Since we can't get out of here, we should prepare for the worst. Alright! Everyone put up as much protection as you can! Hurry, people!" With that said, they set to work.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba were outside. Kiba was huffing with Akamaru right next to him. Kiba looked over and saw Naruto. The blonde didn't even look slightly winded and he was still fingering his wrist. Kiba was getting annoyed by it. He wanted to know what was happening, and he wanted to know _now_.

"Naruto! What the hell is happening?!" They were the first ones out of the building and were waiting for the rest to appear.

There was another flash of red in those blue eyes. Naruto glanced at Kiba before staring at the building. "I know why that room smelled of clay. I know those other scents just as well. That clay is a high explosive. We should probably get farther away." He started fidgeting. Kiba noticed he was still messing with his wrist.

"And why do you keep messin' with your wrist? Jeez." The blond stiffened at the remark. But, he quickly covered it.

"Eh-heh," he laughed nervously. "It's just a habit. Dunno why you're getting all prissy about it." He then put his hands behind his head out of habit. 'Shit! I should've noticed I was doing that. Please, Kami-sama, let him forget about it!' Though his pleas were desperate, they went unheeded. As he put his hands behind his head, his sleeve went up.

Kiba, who was looking at the blonde weirdly, got a slight glimpse of something very strange. Being a curious creature that tends to act on impulses, he acted then. He grabbed the blonde's arm viper-fast.

Before Naruto could tell what happened, the brunette pushed up the sleeve covering his arm.

Kiba looked on with a maelstrom of emotions. In his hand was something that he couldn't comprehend. On the tan wrist of Uzumaki Naruto were white scars that shouldn't be there. They went all the way up his arms. Some were as thin as ninja wire and others almost as wide as a quarter. They were long, short, old, new, red, white, rigid, smooth, and everything else. The Inuzuka stared. When the whiskered boy tried to pry his arm away, Kiba just held on tighter. He was mesmerized. The ones that looked fresh couldn't have been from more than a day or two. As his mind processed this, he looked at his, now emotionless, friend.

"Naruto," he began, but was cut off as a huge explosion rocked the sky. Akamaru's whining added to the cacophony of sound. The two friends and the dog were blown backwards as the explosions reached their climax. Fire was now surrounding the area. As the two boys looked on in horror, they had to wonder if anyone else received their message in time to escape. As they stared at the wreckage in front of them, they failed to see the numerous eyes appear around them.

* * *

(A/N:)

Before anything else, I'd like to thank everyone that has been a follower of this. Thanks for sticking with this fic, even through the weird and slightly hard times it has gone through. Thank You!

I hope y'all like this. I was suddenly struck by an idea last night and worked all into the morning to finish this chapter (then I fell asleep). My amazing ideas are finally coming together! MWUAHAHAHA!! As I wrote this and actually started to come up with a timeline, that previously never existed, I realized that this is going to be a really long story. Probably gonna have at least 30 chapters. Anyways…I hope ya liked it. My plot is finally starting to be revealed! Kay. So please R&R. thnx to all!


	17. of fear

No more disclaimers or warnings…if you're this far, then I don't need to repeat them.

* * *

Last time:

Before Naruto could tell what happened, the brunette pushed up the sleeve covering his arm.

--

The two friends and the dog were blown backwards as the explosions reached their climax. Fire was now surrounding the area. As the two boys looked on in horror, they had to wonder if anyone else received their message in time to escape. As they stared at the wreckage in front of them, they failed to see the numerous eyes appear around them.

* * *

Temari slowly inched her way out of the rubble. As she climbed, flames licked at her body. She ignored it and pressed on. She had to get out and finish the mission or all would be lost. She hoped that everyone was all right.

When she was completely out, she examined the wreckage while looking for potential enemies and friends. She saw Gaara walking around with a little less damage than her, though he had a giant gash on his head. Temari walked up to Gaara and asked for a report. The red-head summed it up that everyone in Team One had been found, Kakashi and Kankuro were knocked out with possible concussions. The other three were okay and searching for the others teams.

Temari was sweeping the ground for enemies and still couldn't find any. It was frustrating. 'They should have already attacked by now. Unless it was a distraction…?' She couldn't figure it out. Why trap the major enemy so that they're defenseless, but then just wait for a bomb to go off in a completely different area? Then, afterwards, not attack them at their weakest? It just didn't add up. The enemy had some ulterior motive and she couldn't figure it out. 'The only thing that makes sense is that they were after someone else. But then why haven't they attacked yet?'

She was randomly looking for survivors while thinking. 'I should at least start at what we know.' She nodded her head in agreement with herself.

"Gaara!" As soon as the name left her lips, said shinobi appeared in a whirl of sand.

"Yes, Temari?"

"Are there any missing teams?" She had an urgent look in her eyes.

"Yes. So far Team Four and Hinata from Team Three are missing for a total of three people. Everyone else has been taken care of. Also, we have not found any sign of enemies."

Temari was curious. Either the enemy was after the Hyuuga, or they were after Kiba or Naruto. She quickly shared all of her conclusions with the younger shinobi.

As she told him everything, she could tell his mind was hard at work. All of a sudden, his expression changed into some strange emotion she had never seen on her brother.

It was fear.

* * *

Naruto had gone through a myriad of emotions in the last few minutes that he didn't know what to do. He had been so thoroughly overloaded with different emotions that he was numb to the world around him. He could've lost the entire right side of his body and wouldn't have even noticed.

The brunette next to him was definitely doing better than his friend. Akamaru was okay. Not even a scratch on him. He came out of the daze quickly and had noticed that the explosion had driven them all farther than they had thought. He could only vaguely pick out a few moving shadows in the far-off rubble. When he looked at his friend, he saw eyes that were so clouded they resembled a storm. At least he knew his friend was alive. With all that was going on, he pushed the information he found out earlier to the back of his mind for further use.

"Naruto. Naruto!" He shook the blonde's shoulder. "Naruto, damnit!" The blonde wasn't responding.

While Kiba was trying to get his friend into the conscious world, the blonde was deep in the sewers of his mind.

"**Insufferable little mortal! You should already be out there fighting those wretched swine! Why do you disgrace me so?! You should at least **_**try**_** to live up to my name!"** Saying that Kyuubi was furious would be a severe understatement.

The blonde was a few inches away from the bars. His form was beaten and bleeding. His clothes were ripped and dirty. He had a black eye and his hair was caked with dried and fresh blood. All in all, he looked awful.

Despite how he looked, he glared up at the beast in front of him. "How dare you?! How can you say that when you know who's out there?!" The blue-eyed shinobi tried to keep his voice from cracking with fear, but failed miserably. "I would gladly fight them if it was just the regular two. But there are more! How can I fight them all when they can clearly outclass everyone here?!"

Red suddenly flashed through the room a giant wound flashed across his chest. The scent of fresh blood permeated the air. Kyuubi growled.

"**How **_**dare**_** you harm yourself more? What happened to that damned annoying child that had to balls to defy me and even **_**challenge**_** me to a fight?!" **He growled and pawed the floor. Nine tails were swaying angrily, snapping like whips as they went. **"You even let your mental self become crippled from such a small comment! Now fight those vermin or let me take over and do it for you!" **The last words came out as little more than a rumbling growl.

Naruto suddenly came to his senses and felt someone shaking him. His eyes cleared and he saw that it was just his friend.

Kiba had almost given up on the blonde after two minutes of shaking, but was rewarded with a conscious friend. As he was about to tell the blonde off, he noticed him stiffen beneath the hands that still clenched his friend's shoulders.

Two words were uttered out of Naruto's mouth before all hell broke loose.

"They're here."

* * *

Gaara was watching the moon slowly ascend higher and higher into the sky. Thanks to his prisoner he was still as fascinated by it as he always had been. Though he appeared to be at ease, he was nothing of the sort. He was on guard and worried for his friend, and partly himself. He knew, as soon as Temari had told him her assumptions, what was going on. He had been dreading it and it had finally happened.

As Temari was debriefing everyone that was conscious (Hinata had been found only moments before), he saw a flash of something dark dart in front of the moon, blocking the light for just a moment.

He idly recognized it as a raven.

* * *

(A/N:)

To be continued very soon. Thank you, my pets. Special thanks to a few reviewers who inspired me to write sooner than I normally would have. You can thank them for this chapter and the next one. You should also thank a reviewer whose name I forgot (I'll post it in the next chap). They were almost like my muse. Also thank my lack of internet…that definitely made me write.


	18. of enemies

No more disclaimers or warnings…if you're this far, then I don't need to repeat them.

* * *

Last time:

Two words were uttered out of Naruto's mouth before all hell broke loose.

"They're here."

--

As Temari was debriefing everyone that was conscious (Hinata had been found only moments before), he saw a flash of something dark dart in front of the moon, blocking the light for just a moment.

He idly recognized it as a raven.

* * *

Naruto looked on in fear. As soon as he left the sewers of his mind, he had felt them. Even if they erased their chakra signature perfectly, he would _always_ be able to tell. He vaguely noticed that he was shaking.

He had good reason to. The last time he had fought with just a few, he completely failed. The only reason he had lived was because each time there were stronger, better people that protected him. He had no delusions about that. But this time, he was virtually by himself and there were more than just two. All the strong people that could help protect him were near the burning building.

'I have three options. Go down fighting and get taken, throw away any semblance of a shinobi and go willingly, or suicide. Number one is okay. I might at least get rescued. Number two is about the same, but I'll be filled with shame. Number three would be the best option, because at least they won't get the beast.' He was so enveloped by his thoughts that he didn't hear the beast inside him growling with a ferocity that would make the hardest shinobi tremble.

To Naruto it seemed as though his thoughts went on for practically an hour. In reality, it was only a few moments.

Kiba, who had no idea what the blonde was talking about found at quickly. A shape suddenly appeared through the lingering smoke.

He was tall with a giant sword on his back. His cloak was black with red clouds. He was blue and looked like a shark. It was Kisame of the Akatsuki, though the brunette would never know.

A growling rumbled through the air. It was Akamaru. He could smell the power rolling off the man and didn't like it at all. He could smell other things as well, but the power that the man emitted covered it all. He didn't like the man.

"Well lookie here. And here I thought my _good friend_ was lying. Hello again, Naruto-kun." His voice was sickeningly sweet. He smirked, showing off his razor sharp teeth. He crossed his arms and suddenly noticed the other Konoha shinobi. "And who would this be? Oh who cares? He's just canon fodder anyway, isn't that right, Itachi?" He swung his sword from over his shoulder and held it pointing towards the two Genin.

A flash of a raven and suddenly Itachi was standing on the tip of the sword. Sharingan spinning wildly in his eyes. "Naruto-kun, this is the end. You will come with us willingly or we will have to use force." The older Uchiha hopped off the sword, Samehada, and gently touched down on the ground.

Naruto had come out of his fear-induced haze and worked up enough courage to glare at the familiar pair.

"I'm never going with you freely! Ever!" He jumped up and pulled out a kunai. "You'll never get what you want anyway! It ends here!" He looked as though he was going to run forward and attack, but instead he aimed the kunai at his temple. With a quick thrust, the kunai neared his head.

--

Kiba had been sitting there watching with curiosity and fear. He didn't know how the blue man that smelled of fish knew Naruto, but he knew he was dangerous. When the man looked at him, he was terrified. He promised himself that he wouldn't look it no matter what. He could feel Akamaru bristle under his hand. 'Even Akamaru's on edge.'

As soon as the man unsheathed his giant, wrapped sword, he felt a change in the air. It was a slight change, but it felt animalistic. Kiba was so wrapped up in the feeling that he couldn't even hear the shark-man's words. He came out of it fast as soon as he saw a person in the same clothes appear on the sword's tip.

He saw the eyes of the dark-haired man and gasped. It was an Uchiha! That could only mean one person. "Uchiha Itachi," he gasped under his breath.

"Naruto-kun, this is the end. You will come with us willingly or we will have to use force." The Uchiha was looking at his friend. 'What's going on? Why are they after Naruto?' Many questions flooded his head.

He suddenly heard his friend scream at the two. "I'm never going with you freely! Ever!" He saw the hand reach into the kunai pouch. "You'll never get what you want anyway! It ends here!"

Kiba thought the blonde was going to fight them, but he was dead wrong. He saw the muscles in the tan arms move in a different way and suddenly the kunai was aimed at the blonde's temple.

The brunette was frozen with shock. He could do nothing but watch as his friend killed himself. Even Akamaru wasn't moving. It was like watching in slow motion.

As the kunai neared, he watched with dread.

* * *

Naruto was completely prepared to die. He had been for years. A few times he was curious as to what it would feel like to die and had cut himself. It would never work. But he had been prepared for many years.

When he heard from Kiba what the room smelled like, he had been prepared as well. He knew what it would come to. He had been thoroughly prepared as he drew the kunai and as it neared his temple. It was more than just an attempt and it was more than just curiosity.

Just as he felt the tip hit his temple, his hand stopped. He opened eyes that he hadn't known he closed and saw a hand holding his arm, stopping him from the deed.

"Thank you Sasori. It would not have been well to lose the demon. We have waited so long for a chance like this." Itachi had been waiting for the redhead to show himself. "Where is Deidara?"

Sasori glanced at the Uchiha from inside his shell before looking at his captive. "Deidara is keeping the others occupied." As the words left his mouth, a loud bang sounded.

"You'll never take me!" The blonde's voice cut through the momentary silence. He was now struggling to get free, but the grip on his arm was too tight.

Suddenly Kiba was in his vision, trying to rip off the arm of his captor. Akamaru tried to grab onto Sasori's leg, but couldn't. He was suddenly held by a giant scorpion tail and flung away.

Itachi flashed behind Kiba and knocked him out with a chop to the neck. The "fight" only took ten seconds. Kisame just laughed. "Well that was boring. Not even a _chance_ to fight! And I didn't even get a chance to show off Samehada. Oh well." He still had a smirk on his face.

Naruto couldn't just go along with it. He knew he had to do something.

Itachi appeared in front of him. "Last chance to go willingly." He turned to Kisame. "If you really want a fight, why don't you go help Deidara? He won't be any trouble." He motioned towards the captive during the last sentence.

Naruto glanced at his unconscious friend. He didn't really have a chance at beating Itachi or Sasori. They far outclassed him. The only option to possibly escaping was using Kyuubi's chakra or letting him take over. He chose the lesser of two evils.

As soon as the chakra leaked out, Naruto was out of Sasori's grasp. The evil chakra had severely burned Sasori's hand. But the odd thing was that it just turned into dust. Naruto didn't notice though, because of the red haze surrounding him all that was left was fighting.

With three tails, just pushing the limit, he only thought about how to survive. Dodge. Kick. Punch. Stab. Rip. Claws. Blood. Dodge. Slash. Flip. Punch.

Itachi and Sasori looked roughed up. They were trying to fight off the enraged blonde, but the chakra surrounding him was getting in the way. Anything that got near it was incinerated. During the fight, Sasori had shouted out that the chakra was poisonous if injected into the blood stream. Itachi had greatly thanked the puppet user for that information. Though, he never said it out loud. They were actually having a hard time getting to him. That greatly surprised the two. But they hadn't even used any jutsu yet.

Itachi dodged a flaming red tail and threw kunai at the blonde. While he was distracted, Sasori's mouth opened and out went poisonous gas at an attempt to slow him down. The kitsune container wasn't even fazed by it.

"I grow weary of this. Sasori. Keep him in one place." Itachi was tired of the pointless fight.

Sasori kept to his word and seconds later, the blonde was in one place. Itachi calmly walked closer to the red inferno and looked straight into the red, slitted eyes of the demon container.

The world turned to black.

The blonde was still enraged with the red chakra. He glared at the person in front of him and growled. **"What the hell did you do?!"** The world was black, white, and red. They were in a blank landscape. Naruto couldn't hold onto himself much longer now. He was losing the battle of minds.

Itachi stepped closer. "We are in Tsukiyomi. You cannot escape. This is my world." The elder Uchiha smirked. He could feel the Kyuubi desperately clawing at the boy in front of him.

'It should happen in three…two…one.'

**BOOM!**

'Right on cue.'

"**How dare you use that power against me?! You insufferable little worm! I should devour you for this! You think you can control me in here?! You may be able to crush my puny mortal's mind, but not mine!"** Naruto lost the battle and Kyuubi was in control..

Itachi smirked. "That's where you're wrong. I have more control over you than you know." As soon as the words left his mouth, the landscape changed. There was a great cage in the middle of a burning plane. The Kyuubi-fied Naruto was in the cage. Five tails were swinging into the bars. As soon as a tail hit, it sent an electric shock.

"Now let's get rid of you for now, Kyuubi. I'll be seeing you later." The Kyuubi growled and slowly, unwillingly, receded into the blonde. All that was left were the red, blazing eyes, the clawed hands, and the sharp teeth. Naruto glared at the man standing in front of the cage with as much ferocity as his captive.

"You can torture me all you want, but you will never get me to go willingly." Itachi actually gave a slight chuckle.

"I already gave you a chance to come willingly. You denied it." The blonde's glare deepened. "Make no mistake, Naruto-kun. We will get what we want from you."

"Your torture will now begin."

* * *

(A/N:)

I'm sorry if you think this chapter sucks. Despite inspiration, I had a terrible time writing this. I was sorely tempted to rewrite it, but I kept what I originally wrote. Anyways…I couldn't find the name of the reviewer who was like a muse. I apologize, but you know who you are. So…besides that, I have to say that this chapter didn't go as I expected it to. I had so much planned, but I forgot it all and it changed a lot…I think? Especially how many Akatsuki members I was going to have there. I also had a hard time with who fought who. I was originally going to have Kiba conscious, but that caused too many problems. Then I had the problem of how many members should fight Naruto and if any should fight Temari and Co. It was hard deciding. So I hope you're happy with it.

Anyway, thank you all for reading. I appreciate it. Bye for now, my pets!


	19. of darkness

Last time:

Naruto glared at the man standing in front of the cage with as much ferocity as his captive.

"You can torture me all you want, but you will never get me to go willingly." Itachi actually gave a slight chuckle.

"I already gave you a chance to come willingly. You denied it." The blonde's glare deepened. "Make no mistake, Naruto-kun. We will get what we want from you."

"Your torture will now begin."

* * *

Naruto could see nothing. He could hear nothing. He could feel nothing.

'Am I dead?' His thoughts heard by none but himself.

The blond tried to move his head to look around, but found that it was impossible. He could not move. 'No. I'm not dead. It wouldn't be this empty,' he tried to convince himself.

Naruto tried yet again to move. It was all in vain. He tried to open his eyes, but there was no change. He tried to shout. Then he tried to scream. Nothing. Utterly nothing.

Desperately, he tried and tried to do something—anything—to no avail.

It was not exactly torture. The blond was quite used to this sort of thing. However, nothing of this caliber could even be considered. He felt a sliver of this type of numbness every day of his life. But this was beyond his experience. Sure it would feel like this when he went into temporary comas, but that would be considered a luxury cruise compared to what was currently happening. Comas would only last so long. This seemed to last forever.

'Okay. I just have to be patient. This can't be a genjutsu. The Bastard would've informed me of it. Speaking of which, where the hell is he?' He strained his nonexistent hearing as far as he could. Nothing.

As he pondered this new development, Naruto started to…feel isn't the right word because he couldn't feel. Then what was this? There was no other way to describe it than by saying the blond went fuzzy in the mind. He would later compare it to having wool slam around your head and then forced into it through every available place.

'I'm floating.' His last thought was lost to all as he slowly drifted away.

* * *

When Naruto came to, he was vaguely aware of something not being right.

He tried to move but quickly stopped. An involuntary scream cut through his throat and into the world. His entire being felt as though it was being shredded.

As soon as his breathing returned to normal, he slowly inched open his eyes. He noticed immediately that he was somehow upright. The next thing he quickly noticed was that it was morning. The sun was just rising over the horizon—a beautiful sight. The beauty was ruined as a very familiar voice sounded from the blond's right.

"I was going to give you a warning, but seeing as you have already figured it out…" The voice trailed off.

'Fucking Uchiha.' Naruto was slowly getting more and more pissed. He never realized his chakra was starting to stir. As soon as it began to stir, the blond let loose a violent scream.

When the huffing and puffing finished, the Uchiha's voice yet again broke the monotony. "I guess you are not as smart as I assumed you to be." A rustling was heard. Soon, a face appeared in front of the blond. The sharingan was gone and in its place were two pitch black eyes.

"In case you were wondering, you are attached to Samehada. You are bound to it with the use of his special wrappings. I would not suggest moving or trying to use your chakra. It is futile." With the short speech over, Itachi's face disappeared from view.

Naruto refused to talk and Itachi was naturally a quiet soul. As such, there was only an odd silence.

After a while, there was another rustle coming from behind the tree that the sword was leaning against. Naruto was suddenly on edge.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a few blobs slinking closer. It turned out that the blobs were Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori. Oddly, Sasori had a bag of…something…that was held onto by his scorpion tail.

"Oooh! Sasori-danna, I thought you said that the boy wouldn't be up for a long, long time, un?!" The person who said this was the only other blond in the group. Naruto placed the name Deidara to his man. He was the only other one out of the four that the jinchuuriki had yet to actually meet. He came to his opinion about Deidara quickly. 'If it were under different circumstances, we might have been friends.'

Naruto then continued on his evaluation by studying the weird looking scorpion-thing. 'This must be Sasori.' He never actually had a good chance to study his newfound opponent during their brief encounter.

As Sasori's blond companion was talking, he dumped the bag next to a tree. His monotonic voice coming out with a woody sound to it, he replied, "It is quite surprising. It must be the Kyuubi's work." With that, the conversation was over.

The only other conversations that were held were in whispers.

* * *

While Naruto was having his moment of silent contemplation, the four missing-nins were having their own silent conversation.

"We must go to the hideout soon, un." Deidara was lounging against a tree, petting a mini clay bird. "It's too risky to stay here for too long. Especially with our load, un!"

Sasori proceeded to smack his traveling companion over the head with his tail. "We already knew that. But yes, we must not delay our departure. Both countries will soon be coming."

Kisame let out a booming laugh. "What, you think we can't take them? 'Course we can! Did you see how we laid a beat down on them? I doubt they'll be coming after us any time soon. They won't get near until it's already too late." He gazed down with a challenging look in his eyes from his position in the tree.

"Yes, it went exceedingly well." Sasori commented in a dry tone. "However, do not underestimate an opponent."

Itachi finally chose this moment to let his thoughts be known. "I take it that your mission went well." He received an unnecessary affirmative nod from Deidara. "Then we shall leave immediately," the Uchiha stated, his sharingan flaring. "Prepare for immediate departure."

The other three gave an affirmative nod. Sasori and Deidara were not happy with being ordered around; however, they acquiesced with their knowledge of the Uchiha's power.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto felt something stirring within him. 'What the hell is wrong with Kyuubi?! That stupid fox better stop before he sets off the sword.'

However, Kyuubi wasn't paying attention to his host. He was paying attention to something else—something familiar.

Naruto felt the fox's chakra flare. Suddenly, he was in a world of pain. He was desperately trying to force Kyuubi's chakra down, but it was in vain. Sweat beaded his brow as he tried not to scream in agony. It was working, but not without a cost. His vision darkened. He was losing consciousness.

In a detached sort of way, he noticed the bag move. Something red could be seen through the small opening. A line of some sort of tan thing was crawling out. 'It's sand,' he thought without registering the implications.

Suddenly, the blond's head lulled forward as he finally blacked-out.

The only sounds in the clearing were Naruto's panting and a tiny, but clear voice.

"Naruto."

* * *

(A/N:)

So…sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. But by now you've heard the same excuses before. So…I'm not going to bore you all with the same crap. Not trying to blow you guys and gals off, but I'm just too lazy to type the same stuff. So thanks **A LOT** to my friend Cookie Dough who has yet again pulled me out of my spunk with a swift and painful kick to my ass. And thanks to a new friend, Annie, whose fanfic name I've forgotten—sorry. She has also helped me in my time of inspirational need. Also, this will hopefully be the last really long A/N for a while.

Btw…I will probably not be updating any time soon because of school and other such things that get in my way. The only way I'd be updating soon is if I have another roadblock with my other stories and decide to write another chapter for this one. So you probably won't be seeing much of me until summer.

Thanks for the support and thanks to my loyal fans. Happy holidays to everyone! ADIEU, MY LOVES!


	20. of losing and winning

Last time:

In a detached sort of way, he noticed the bag move. Something red could be seen through the small opening. A line of some sort of tan thing was crawling out. 'It's sand,' he thought without registering the implications.

Suddenly, the blond's head lulled forward as he finally blacked-out.

The only sounds in the clearing were Naruto's panting and a tiny, but clear voice.

"Naruto."

* * *

Temari was beyond pissed. She was hurting real badly, both mind and body. But so were the many others.

As soon as the debriefing finished, a blond flying on a clay raven dropped out of the sky and attacked with a vengeance. They were getting their asses handed to them. Then, Gaara came out and started pummeling the guy—at least they assumed it was a guy, they couldn't really tell. When they finally had the upper hand, another appeared. Only this time it was a shark-like man. Her little brother actually had to go into full Shukaku mode. It was a gamble, but she understood the need. They started winning again, but as usual, Lady Luck dealt them a bad hand. Sasori appeared. That's when it all went to hell.

After a long battle, they had lost. There were quite a few casualties. Thankfully, none of her Leaf friends or really good Sand friends had died—not to say that some nin didn't. Quite a few from Sand had been horribly wounded and some would never be able to live life normally again. That tends to happen when your skin is shaved off along with bone and muscle.

But the worst part was that they had taken her youngest brother and they still hadn't found Team Four. That meant that Akatsuki might have two of her brothers. That was breaking her heart. They just had to find at least Team Four. Then, with Naruto's help, they would get Gaara back. Yes. She had to believe they would find him. Everything would be okay.

Too bad that she wasn't an optimist.

Breaking her reverie, someone ran into her shouting something. She turned to glare at the person. They looked beaten up and dirty—like everyone else.

"What is it?" she practically growled. The man started shaking between his pants of exhaustion.

"Kazekage-sama!" The man quickly caught his breath. "We have found where a second fight took place." He paused for another breath. "Please follow me." And they were off.

When Temari came to the site, she could only describe it as destruction. There were burn marks, feathers, pieces of wood, forgotten weapons, and lots of blood everywhere.

There were clear signs that there had been at least five brawlers that had appeared at one point or another. One of them was clearly Kisame. His prints and sword imprints were there. Another was Sasori. The wooden splinters and half of a wooden hand were dead giveaways. The third looked to be Kisame's partner, Itachi. She had heard about him from the Leaf shinobi and there were quite a few stories about him from the older Sand shinobi. Though there weren't any large indications that he truly fought. There were only a few sets of footprints—and even those were barely there.

The other two were from Team Four. Her heart sank. She followed the tracks with unfocused eyes. She was hoping that Naruto would be there. He had to be! Without him, her chances of getting her brother back were almost impossible, however there was still a chance. But to having to get both back would be absolutely impossible.

And so she started the search for Team Four.

While looking, she heard something growl behind her. She quickly pivoted around and took a defensive stance…only to find that nothing was there. She tried to dismiss it, but a few minutes later she heard it again.

Finally, she started focusing her senses and listened, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise.

There it was! She hurriedly ran to the spot and started throwing off rocks, sand, and debris. She stopped when she felt something wet underneath it all. Was that fur?

It was Kiba's dog. What was its name? Akara? Akane? Akamaru? That's it!

"Akamaru." She almost whispered the name. "Hey! Get me a medic!" She called to a shinobi that was helping in the search. Without delay, Sakura appeared next to her.

"Oh! Akamaru!" The trademark green glow of healing chakra started to swirl around the young dog. "What happened to you?"

Temari watched silently as the pink-haired girl went to work. 'What happened? Where's Kiba? Where are you, Naruto? What will happen to you and Gaara? What will happen to me?' Her thoughts were in disarray, but outwardly she was stoic and poised.

Finally, the dog was healed. "He should wake up in a few seconds," Sakura remarked. True to her words, Akamaru woke up seconds later and was quickly sent to work finding his owner.

Eventually Akamaru found Kiba. He was underneath a pile of debris. Yet again Sakura found herself healing a friend. 'Stupid Kiba,' she thought to herself, 'he was clearly knocked out early on. Dumbass better have some information.' Though Sakura denied herself the knowledge, she knew deep down inside that she was worried for the young Inuzuka.

When she was done, she fell back on her haunches. "I'm done. He'll be up in a few. See? He's already stirring."

Kiba opened his eyes. They were glazed. Suddenly he shot up. "Naruto!" His eyes darted around wildly before finally settling and returning to normal. Kiba looked around and realized what must have happened.

"The fight's over. Damnit! Stupid, stupid, stupid." He fell backwards in defeat.

Temari slowly walked over. She knew the implications of what the brunette had meant. She still had to ask. "Kiba." The brunette didn't respond, but she knew he was listening. "What happened?"

He glanced at her before looking away and giving her what she wanted. "Me and Naruto were found a room where we couldn't get in. He knew what the smells in the room meant. He issued an emergency and we ran out. After the explosion I…" Kiba suddenly went quiet. 'Should I tell about what I saw? No…not yet. I need more time to think.' "Anyway, we were caught by a guy called Kisame I think it was. Yeah. Then Itachi and some other dude appeared. We were only in the fight for a few before I was knocked out by the guy with red hair." Kiba was berating himself the whole time he told the small tale.

"Is there anything else?" Temari asked. Kiba's body language was giving off the vibe he was hiding something.

Kiba started at the question. "Oh yeah! Itachi said, 'Naruto-kun, this is the end. You will come with us willingly or we will have to use force.' It was really weird. What would they want with Naruto?"

Temari laughed internally at how Kiba imitated the older Uchiha's voice. But, she was worried. She had confirmation. Now the only question was how to act?

"Alright. Enough question and answer." Temari turned and faced everyone. "It is official. Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara have been taken by Akatsuki! We need to prepare for retrieval! Also, we need to alert the Hokage of this event." She took a deep breath and continued. "But before we do any of that, we need to first take care of the current crisis. Take count of the dead, gather the rest of the troops, and be ready to finish off the rebellion in half an hour! This will be done by the time the sun rises. Now go!"

Temari's commanding voice made sure her orders were followed. All that had to be done would be done. She would assure a victory and everything would be as it should have been.

By the time Tsunade received the letter—a day later—the Rebellion had fallen and Temari was the official Kazekage with the entire village's support—no matter how grudgingly some of it was given.

* * *

(A/N:)

blub blub blub blub blub…I'm a fish! =(0o0)=


	21. of sudden realizations

Last time:

Temari turned and faced everyone. "It is official. Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara have been taken by Akatsuki! We need to prepare for retrieval! Also, we need to alert the Hokage of this event."

By the time Tsunade received the letter—a day later—the Rebellion had fallen and Temari was the official Kazekage with the entire village's support—no matter how grudgingly some of it was given.

* * *

Naruto awoke to pure and unadultered darkness. Even with his unnaturally heightened eyesight, he could only make out faint outlines. He was about to move when he was hit with the memory of what happened while tied to Kisame's sword.

'Should I risk it?' He pondered his options for a few minutes before coming to the conclusion that the pros definitely outweighed the cons. Slowly, ever so slowly, he started to move, bracing himself for any potential pain…only there was none. With this sudden success, he boldly started to move about to find out about his surroundings.

Suddenly he came to a jolting halt only mere inches away from where he started. "What the hell?" Naruto tried to move his arms. A jangling sound and a sudden halt in movement made the blonde realize that he was shackled. A few moments later found a very depressed jinchuuriki.

'Both my arms and legs are shackled—not just any shackles, chakra absorbing shackles, I'm in total darkness, and I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that I'm in the Akatsuki base where I will have the Kyuubi forcefully taken from me, which will mean my death. Oh joy of joys.'

"DAMNIT!" The frustrated scream was emphasized with a fist slammed into the wall.

Naruto was about to go into another depression spree when he heard a whisper of a sound. It was almost dismissed when he heard it again, only louder.

"Who's there?! Come on out and face me, jackass!" The Konoha jinchuuriki's voice echoed through the black.

"It is me, Gaara," the emotionally flat voice sounded weak. "Are you okay?"

Naruto suddenly felt both relieved and depressed to hear his friend's voice with him. That meant that Akatsuki now had both the one-tailed and nine-tailed beasts. He sighed. "Hey, Gaara. I take it you're shackled as well. I'm fine. Are _you_ okay? What happened to the Rebellion? What happened to the rest of the teams?" The worry was evident in his voice. Gaara could easily tell.

The Suna shinobi closed his eyes. He didn't want this to happen to his friend. He was worried about his own well-being too, but he couldn't help but worry for his friend as well. Gaara was the one-tail. Akatsuki had obviously come for him first since he was the "easiest" to take. So that meant the organization was going in order. If the group had to go in order for their plans, and not just because it was easier for them, then what were they going to do with Naruto? If he wasn't needed right away, then what would happen? That is, however, making the assumption that Akatsuki didn't intentionally gather Naruto. If they did…he didn't want to think about it. Gaara was worried as his mind went through all the possibilities.

Slowly, the redhead pulled himself out of his dreary thoughts and answered his friend. "I am well, just exhausted. The drain on my chakra makes it harder to contain Shukaku. I do not know what happened to the Rebellion, but it was a setup. Everything was just a ruse to get closer to us so we could be captured. So I have no clue as to what happened to them. As for the rest of the teams, we could not find you or Kiba. Obviously you are now here, but I do not know about the Inuzuka. There were also a few of your friends wounded, though only small or treatable wounds. The lesser teams had more casualties. All in all, it turned out better than expected if you think about all that could have gone wrong with four Akatsuki members there."

Gaara took a breath and continued with a new train of thought. "Naruto," he heard the blond acknowledge the call, "I have a feeling that these people will not just take your demon." There was a deathly silence. "I do not know what they will do if they do not need you yet. I am the one-tail host. Therefore, I will naturally be the first on their list. You are the nine-tail host. You are the last. What happens between then and now I do not know, but it will not be good. Prepare yourself as best you can. I do not think your mind can endure what is to come." Gaara knew of the blonde's cutting and already dangerously broken mind. To him, it was quite noticeable. As they say, birds of a feather flock together.

The last words echoed into the dark and were swallowed whole.

Naruto sat with the silence wrapped around him. He had never acknowledged the feeling before, but he knew exactly what Gaara meant. Something was wrong with what was happening. He knew something was up when Itachi suggested he join them. Those strange words that the older Uchiha used had caused a thought that was never fully recognized. It could mean only bad things for the jinchuuriki.

The Konoha shinobi was engulfed in even more despair. He was caught. Gaara was caught. There was no way out of their dark prison. Gaara would die. Who knows what unspeakable things would happen to himself. Kami knows where Akatsuki took them.

For the first time in many, many years, Naruto allowed himself to cry.

Gaara heard the quiet, muffled sobs and bowed his head. He understood his companion's grief—it was his own as well.

A lone, silver dot appeared in the darkness. It made an agonizingly slow descent…

And fell into the abyss.

* * *

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Temari, and Kankuro were gathered in a large, circular room. The atmosphere was tense with an undertone of fear. Both parties knew what was to come and what had to be done.

"We need to mobilize. Soon." It was a statement. No one needed to say it, but it was there and recognized.

All four nodded.

"We meet in two days. Our spies have reported that they were recently relocated to a series of caves in Earth country. It is close to the border of Earth and Bird. Bring as many as you can spare. Be prepared for the worst."

With those parting words, the four left.

In two days, they would be ready. In two days, they would be hoping for the best, but already fearing the worst. In two days…everything would crumble.

* * *

(A/N:)

All I have to say is sorry for the long wait. I was swamped with schoolwork and now I have some free time. Don't expect really frequent updates. I'm currently looking for a job, so be prepared for a wait. However, feel lucky, my faithful and new(?) fans. For this will probably be the only story that will be getting updates until I get out of my rut with the others.

Until next time, my cheeky monkeys.


	22. of dark omens

Special thanks to LibertyBell.047 for inspiring me with wonderful reviews!

* * *

Last time:

The Konoha shinobi was engulfed in even more despair. He was caught. Gaara was caught. There was no way out of their dark prison. Gaara would die. Who knows what unspeakable things would happen to himself. Kami knows where Akatsuki took them.

---

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Temari, and Kankuro were gathered in a large, circular room.

"We meet in two days. Our spies have reported that they were recently relocated to a series of caves in Earth country. It is close to the border of Earth and Bird. Bring as many as you can spare. Be prepared for the worst."

* * *

A loud bang caused the drowsing blonde ninja to awaken into the real world. Blearily he took in the once pitch black cell which was now alight with a dim glow. The walls were a damp stone except for the doorway, which was blocked by metal bars…and a black-cloaked form.

"Naruto-kun," the voice sounded vaguely familiar, "you are to come with me." The emotionless tone suddenly clicked with his memory. It was that strange puppeteer, Sasori. The Akatsuki member slowly entered the cell. "Do not try to escape. Do not try to disobey me. If you make any wrong move, you will feel a crippling amount of pain." With that said, the puppet master went over to the young jinchuuriki and did something that Naruto could not see. Suddenly, the chains connecting to the manacles were detached from the wall and swiftly in Sasori's hand.

Naruto could tell there was no way he could escape just yet. So, he complied. His defeated form followed the older ninja's figure out of the cell and into what looked like a vast amount of tunnels. There were so many, he knew he would most likely become lost if he even tried to navigate the treacherous terrain.

He was a little apprehensive. 'I've got to at least try to get out,' he thought with no small amount of frustration. 'If I don't even try, then I might as well lay down and die right here.'

With a sudden jerk, Naruto pooled all of his strength and attempted to pull the chains out of Sasori's hand. Without warning, he fell to his knees and eventually onto his stomach from the sheer amount of pain he was feeling. It was almost like trillions of electrical currents were careening through his entire being, burning him from the inside out. It hurt so much that he couldn't even scream.

Suddenly, it came to a fierce and sudden end. "I told you not to try anything." That voice, that toneless voice, made Naruto want to hit the puppeteer right then. But all he could do was lay prostrate on the ground, shaking and writhing with no control.

Sasori left no time for recovery and viciously yanked the chains connected to the blonde. "Get up." Blue eyes locked with glassy fakes.

And so they continued with no more interruptions until coming upon a nondescript door. A voice echoed out, "Enter."

As soon as the two shinobi were fully inside the room, the voice echoed out once more.

"Welcome, Naruto-kun," shivers shot down the blonde's spine, "I've been anxious to meet you." The voice halted, as if in deep thought. "Though, I was not expecting to see you so soon."

Cold, gray eyes penetrated all thoughts and seemingly into his soul.

"However, this brings about a much more intriguing idea."

* * *

Scream after scream penetrated the morning peace. When it finally stopped, that same icy voice invaded the fragile silence once more.

"Welcome, Naruto-kun," the undertone of a laugh was just barely hidden, "to Akatsuki. Your services will be most welcome." A fierce smile erupted on the shadowed face. With that, the mysterious figure turned and left.

Naruto was left alone, breathing heavily and in a vast amount of pain.

Rubies, dripping slowly in their own beautiful pattern, surround the blonde in a mosaic pattern.

Lying in his in own life, freewill just a passing dream…

The metal surrounding his neck gleamed viciously in the light.

* * *

Tsunade looked out from her post on the hill. She took in the sights of the forests, to the South, the plains, to the West, the marshes, to the East, and the canyons, to the North.

On the border of Bird and Earth, she could take in thousands of different sights—each pertaining to different countries and lands. It was beautiful.

But, Tsunade wasn't paying attention to the beauty. More specifically, she was searching the canyons and mountains that Earth country was well known for. Naruto was hidden away somewhere in there. She just knew it. She could feel it in her very bones. A wind suddenly whipped by her face. 'The winds of change,' she thought to herself. "But is it a good omen?" The question was whisked away as fast as it left her mouth.

A rustling informed the Hokage of a new presence.

"We'll get them back." The voice quivered with poorly concealed uncertainty. Temari squared her shoulders and stared out at the uneven terrain. Her hand clenched into a fist, nails biting into the skin. "We'll get them back."

Tsunade nodded her head. "Somehow."

The two lone women stood atop the hill. Their soldiers gathered behind them, preparing for the siege. It was not a large group, but a strong one nonetheless--willing to die at their leaders' words.

The wind came to a sudden halt. There was a sudden hush. Temari and Tsunade looked at each other and nodded.

The message was clear.

It would soon begin.

* * *

Gaara knew something bad was about to happen. He also knew he would never be able to stop it. So when Deidara came down to fetch him, he knew he was about to die.

When he was brought into the large chamber, he knew this would most likely be the last thing he would ever see. He looked around and, unsurprisingly, saw the members of Akatsuki sitting in a large circle, preparing for his demise.

What Gaara didn't expect to see was his friend sitting benignly off to the side, with dead eyes.

"Naruto!" Gaara shouted, trying to get his friend's attention. The blonde looked up suddenly, a small spark back in those blue orbs.

A dark laugh caught the redhead off guard. "Do not fret about your friend. He is not yet needed, but do not get your hopes up. He is now ours."

"Naruto!" The blonde still didn't move. "Naru-"

"Naruto." The cold voice spoke softly. The blonde's head snapped towards to the man. "Please restrain your friend and help him to the circle."

The next thing Gaara knew, he was in the middle of the group, face down on the ground. He just barely caught the sight of Naruto being patted on the head like a dog being rewarded for doing a trick.

'Naruto…what have they done?' Those were the redhead's last thoughts before being engulfed in all encompassing pain.

* * *

A/N:)

Dun dun dun……


	23. AN: apologies

Dear readers,

I would like to formally apologize for my overlong absence. I have been extremely busy between work, school, and other such trivialities. I originally intended on fixing all of my stories because they are very poorly written (though thank you for reading them as noticeably bad as they are). I would like to thank you for faithfully reading and I apologize to those who will undoubtedly be reading this after just starting them. However, I have no extra time to spare with all the hectic things happening in my personal life at present. As such, and I greatly regret this, I must discontinue working on these stories. I hate not continuing them, but it is necessary.

Though despair not, for I hope that a few kind persons are willing to adopt them, make them better, and give them the loving care that I have neglected to give. The only stories that I will not be giving up for adoption are Fluffy Kink Onsen (seeing as it is a co-written story) and Of Crumbling Masks (it's my baby and I hope to actually finish this one).

So if anyone is willing to adopt any story, please just message me. Once an adopter has been decided, I will send out a chapter declaring the person so that you may all continue to enjoy these stories.

Thank you so much for your patience,

Spicy Lime


End file.
